Tu Verus Pater
by NickySabel
Summary: Harry recibe una carta de su padre...¿Cuál será su reacción?...un Slash SS/SB aunque no es el fondo de la historia.Si lo lees, deja review por favor :D
1. Tu Verus Pater

_**Harry Potter en ninguna de sus versiones, escrita o película, me pertenece, sino sería millonaria y estaría escribiendo libros en vez de fanfictions...  
Espero que les guste la historia, ya que es mi primera historia de este libro...  
Leedla y decidme luego lo que opineis...**_

_**n.n  
**_

* * *

_Harry:_

_No se como iniciar esta carta.  
Y me gustaría ir directo al punto, pero...es tan difícil...  
Yo era enemigo de James Potter mientras ambos estudiábamos.  
Todos creyeron que era por amor.  
Y así fue.  
Yo quise a tu madre, más bien la amé, y ella, supongo, también me quiso un tiempo.  
Ambos teníamos una relación desde antes de Howarts, ahí teníamos aproximadamente doce años y a nadie le importaba que dos niños de nuestra edad estuvieran juntos.  
Al entrar en Howarts creímos que seríamos pareja por siempre y que la cercanía que permitía el lugar iba a fortalecer nuestro cariño.  
Pero no fue así.  
Al entrar en Howarts tu madre conoció a James, con quién en un principio fuimos buenos amigos.  
Hasta que me di cuenta de que a tu madre le simpatizaba mucho mas el que yo.  
Mantuvimos dos años más la relación...  
Dos años que fueron apagando el cariño que ella sentía por mí.  
El año siguiente ella decidió mantenerse sola, pero en cuarto año, cuando ya teníamos dieciséis, empezó una relación con James...  
Yo estaba devastado, muerto en vida y con un odio que me rompía el corazón.  
Ya no sólo odiaba a Potter, sino que odiaba a cualquier persona...  
Quise salir de Howarts...pero no pude.  
Necesitaba estar cerca de Lily.  
Y al terminar los cursos, ellos seguían juntos...  
Quise hacer las paces con tu madre, y ella aceptó ser mi amiga, por lo que limé asperezas con James...  
Un día, mientras disfrutábamos de un paseo los tres, ellos discutieron.  
Yo no supe a quien acompañar y hoy entiendo que debí quedarme con James.  
Pero no, corrí tras tu madre.  
Ella estaba muy enojada con el.  
No supe sobre que fue la discusión, pero fue la más fuerte que tuvieron.  
Duró meses.  
Meses en que ella vivió conmigo, porque vivía con él, pero por la pelea se separaron.  
Una noche, revisando los mensajes en la contestadota, escuchamos juntos uno de los mensajes de James.  
Decía a tu madre que sabía que estaba conmigo, que no lo ocultara más, que ya no le importaba lo que ella hiciera, sin embargo el mensaje era ambiguo, solo que tu madre no escuchó lo suficiente, porque luego de escucharlo decir que lo que ella hiciera no le importaba nada, cortó el mensaje y se volvió hacia mí.  
Y me besó.  
Dios...nadie sabe como añoraba sus besos...  
Luego pasó algo que nunca debió pasar.  
Espero que comprendas a que me refiero, porque no voy a detallarlo.  
Solo diré que al día siguiente tu madre y sus cosas ya no estaban.  
Y yo estaba aún más destrozado que la primera vez que nos dejamos, o más bien que ella me dejó.  
Quise romper la máquina contestadora, pero también quise seguir escuchando el mensaje.  
James decía a tu madre que no la quería, que no le importaba lo que hiciera, que no se ocultara y que diera la cara, que ya no importaba si estaba sola o conmigo, y lo repetía, y lo repetía, pero luego de algunos minutos todo lo decía llorando...  
Ambiguo mensaje...  
Esa misma mañana busqué a tu madre...  
Le entregué la cinta y le hice prometer que la iba a escuchar completa.  
La cinta tenía todas las palabras de James...  
Y ella las escuchó, porque días después los vi juntos conversando en un parque.  
Ella le pidió explicaciones sobre la grabación, lo sé porque luego el fue a pedirme disculpas...  
Lo perdoné, pero no podía seguir cerca de ellos y me alejé.  
Pero, dos meses después de cambiarme de casa, llegó una lechuza a mi ventana con una invitación para mí.  
Era al matrimonio de tus padres.  
Yo estaba triste, pero me prometí a mi mismo ir a ver la felicidad de tu madre, quería que fuera feliz, aún sin mí.  
El día de la boda tu madre lucía hermosa y James...feliz.  
No pude quedarme después de la ceremonia y me marché.  
Postulé como profesor para trabajar en Howarts...  
Y me aceptaron.  
Trabajé durante casi cinco meses en completa tranquilidad, pero ellos volvieron a Howarts.  
Y tu madre lucía una gran barriga.  
Se sorprendieron al encontrarme allí, y yo al verlos.  
Tu madre me saludó desde lejos, solo con la mano, y James me dio un frío apretón de manos.  
Tu madre te tuvo casi tres meses después de llegar.  
Te cuidaban como a nadie.  
Y yo siempre estaba cerca para ver su felicidad.  
Hasta que Voldemort nos los arrebató.  
Y tú quedaste solo...  
Sin saber que tenías a alguien aún contigo, además de Sirius.  
Si, tienes a alguien más...  
Supongo que te preguntarás por qué en vez de escribir tu padre siempre escribí James en la carta...  
Es porque el no es tu padre...  
Suena feo y seguro querrás golpearme en cuanto leas esta línea.  
Créeme, para mí tampoco fue fácil enterarme que el no era tu padre.  
Y que yo sí.  
Si, Harry, yo soy tu padre.  
Me enteré hace poco.  
Tu madre dejó una cláusula en su testamento, que si ella no vivía para cuando tuvieras 18 años, a mí me deberían entregar su diario de vida, el cual estaba guardado en una de esas habitaciones del banco.  
En las paginas describía el amor que sentía por James...  
Pero una página decía **"**__**James me ama, y por fin me atreví a contarle lo que pasó con Severus. Estoy embarazada, y James acepta que no es el padre de mi hijo, pero quiere que el bebé llevé su apellido. Dice que no soportaría una vida sin mí y yo no soportaría una vida sin el. Vamos a casarnos..."**  
No se si recuerdas el primer día que estuviste en Howarts, y la forma en como te miré, pero... es que verte a ti era ver a tu madre ...  
Y no te pido que me quieras...  
Ni que me llames padre, papá...nada...  
Pero tienes derecho a saber la verdad.  
Tus "padres" te amaban, y yo te hubiera amado de haber sabido todo antes, pero no lo sabía...  
Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo...  
Como lo que quieras.  
Si quieres contar conmigo como un simple profesor, voy a entenderlo, tú tenías tus padres...  
Si quieres contar conmigo como amigo, puedes hacerlo...  
Si quieres contar conmigo de otra forma...  
Siempre voy a estar dispuesto...  
_

_Te quiere mucho...  
**Severus Snape.**_

_PS: por ser la única oportunidad, quiero llamarte de una forma, espero que no te enojes.__  
Te quiero mucho, **hijo**._

* * *

**Ya...  
Si hay alguna incongruencia, o debilidad de exactitud en algunos hechos, disculpen...  
Tal vez le haga un capítulo extra con la reacción de Harry...  
Pero eso va a depender de sus reviews...  
Espero que dejen alguna opinión...  
Asi que lo que sea, en comentarios...  
n.n  
**

_  
_


	2. Tu filio

**La respuesta de Harry  
n.n**

* * *

La carta cayó de sus manos.  
Eso era imposible...  
Más bien, no quería que fuera posible.  
Pero le respondería, porque aunque el no quisiera, era la verdad.  
Y ese hombre merecía una respuesta,. 

_Profesor Snape:  
Lamento empezar esta carta así.  
Pero usted tiene razón, yo tenía un padre que lamentablemente murió hace casi 17 años.  
No lo llamaré papá. porque nunca llamé a nadie así y no me saldría si no fuera natural, y escrito no lo sería...  
No sé cómo llamarle...pero supongo que es verdad...  
Usted no bromearía con algo así, o al menos eso supongo.  
Se que una carta es impersonal, por eso quiero hablar del tema en persona...  
Cordialmente  
**Harry James Snape**  
PS:Por ser la única vez, me pondré así._

* * *

_**Bueno antes no sabía si hacerle una segunda carta, aqui hice, un mini mensajito...  
No creo que se le pueda decir carta...  
Pero ahora voy por el tercero...**_

_**BYE  
n.n**  
_


	3. Tiempo indefinido

**Y ahora...  
Lo que pasó después...  
Extenso...  
n.n**

* * *

Apretó el papel entre los libros.  
Esa tarde tenía clase con él.  
No sabía como le iba a mirar.  
Su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente cargada de secretos, misterio y sopresas como para soportar además, que a quien creía su padre, a quien había creído su padre por casi dieciocho años, ahora se convertía en alguien que asumió como su padre nada más.  
Y que ahora, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, se enterara que aquel reservado, antipatico y poco sociable profesor, al que su casa odiaba era su padre era dificil de aceptar.  
Pero le debía algo a ese hombre, que como él, se había enterado hace poco y también debió afectarle.  
El almuerzo le pareció demasiado corto.  
Snape, por algún motivo, no había estado presente en él.  
La clase siguiente, después del almuerzo era DCAO.  
Antes de entrar a la sala, con el libro con el papel entre sus hojas, respiró profundamente.  
Al entrar en la sala buscó con la mirada a Ginny. 

Se sentó junto a ella.  
Ese día tenían prueba, así que en cuanto entraron ambas casas, ya que Slytherin y Gryffindor compartían esta clase, se dió comienzo a la evaluación.  
Estaban en silencio, porque con las plumas a vuelopluma solo necesitaban pensar.  
Harry tuvo que corregir varias veces su prueba, porque pensaba demasiado en el tema que ocupaba su mente desde haber recibido la carta de Severus.  
Cuando fue a entregar su hoja, sacó la nota de entre las hojas de su libro y la entregó a Snape.  
El estaba atento a los movimientos del adolescente e inmediatamente se dispuso a leer el papel.  
Le sorprendió la madurez con la que Harry escribía.  
Y lo que más le sorprendió fue que el quisiera hablar del tema, pues había pensado que su reacción iba a ser de enojo.  
Al terminar la clase solo les quedaban treinta minutos antes de la cena.

En la cena, Severus observaba atento los movimientos de Harry.  
De pronto, pidió permiso en la mesa de profesores y se colocó de pie.  
Pasó de las otras mesas y se acercó a Gryffindor.  
Exactamente al asiento de Ginny, frente a Harry.  
Le llamo por el apellido y luego caminó hacia la salida.  
El ojiverde le seguía.  
Ambos corazones latían más de lo normal.

-Harry...-dijo cuando ya no estaban en el comedor-...yo...

-Profesor Snape, yo le dije que quería hablar del tema...así que voy a hablar...-dijo con dificultad y firmeza, para esconder el nerviosismo- Para mí es complicadísimo aceptar que usted es mi padre...porque yo tenía uno cuando pequeño...y me informé de el, pero ahora hay que afrontar la realidad...Usted es mi padre, pero no le puedo decir padre, papá, pá o como sea, porque es una palabra de mucho peso...-se detuvo algunos segundos y luego termino la idea- por eso, quiero que el tiempo determine como se desenvuelve esta relación...veamos que es lo que dice el tiempo...

-Tu...¿Hablas de darme una oportunidad para demostrarte como soy...?-preguntó Snape- realmente, digo...

-Más bien, para que nos conozcamos mejor...ambos...

-Gracias Harry- y de subito lo abrazó.  
Harry correspondió el abrazo, pero luego lo quebró diciendo que mejor volvían al comedor.  
Entraron separados para que no hubieran interrogantes al entrar.

Así lo hicieron cada noche, durante la cena.  
Harry se disculpaba para ir al baño y Snape hacía lo mismo.  
En ese lapso, en el que estaban fuera del comedor, conversaban.  
Estudios, Ginny, Muggles y todo lo relacionado a Harry eran los temas de conversación.  
Conversaban y luego cada uno volvía a su puesto en distintos horarios, por lo que nadie sospechaba nada.

Llevaban casi tres meses así, conversando de noche.  
Un día, Harry corrió por todo el colegio.  
Las lágrimas surcaban su cara, cayendo una tras otra como una lluvia incesante.  
Buscaba a Snape, pero no le encontraba.  
Corrió y de pronto chocó contra alguien.  
Disculpandose rapidamente sin verle se giró para seguir corriendo, pero la persona le tocó el hombro.

-¿Harry?...¿Que pasa?

Por fin había dado con Severus.  
Le abrazó con fuerza.  
Lloró sobre el hombro de mayor casi por cinco minutos.  
La gente que pasaba por alrededor se sorprendía al verlos así, pero seguía de largo al ver la mirada que les otorgaba el profesor de Defensa.  
Luego de pasado esos minutos, Snape separó el abrazo y se dirigió con Harry a sus habitaciones para que pudieran hablar en privado.

-Ella no me quiere...

-¿Quien...Ginny?

-Ella...Oh! Severus, yo creía que ella era la mujer de mi vida, pero no puedo perdonar lo que hizo, ni ella quiere que la perdone...

-¿Qué hizo Ginny?

-Ella me engaño...me dejó por otro...

-Por quien...

-Draco...

Eso era un gran problema, su hijo y ahijado tras la misma mujer.  
Así que de ella era de quien hablaba Malfoy.  
Sabía que no podía decirle nada muy alentador, pero tenía que darle animo.

-Harry...si la amas, lucha por ella...me refiero a que no hagas como si no te importara, porque ella pensara que nunca la quisiste, pero tampoco recurras a la violencia contra Draco...estar abatido es normal, pero tampoco puedes pasar así el resto de tus días, porque cada vez que la veas vas a recordar lo que hizo...perdonala...si la quieres, perdonala, aunque no te pida perdon.

-¿Pero como hago eso?

-Hijo...tienes que descubrirlo tu solo...yo tarde tanto en darme cuenta de que el odio es lo peor, que casi se me olvida lo que es el amor...no dejes que eso te pase...

Harry abrazó a Snape.  
Se borró los rastros de lágrimas que aún quedaban.  
Salieron de la habitación de Severus y se fueron cada uno a sus clases respectivas.

Al día siguiente, todos comentaban la escena que habían visto.  
Algunos aseguraban que habían visto a Harry entrar en la habitación del mayor.  
Dumbledore no pudo pasar por alto los comentarios.  
Llamó a ambos a su despacho.

-Profesor Snape, Harry, los he citado para aclarar algunos hechos...-dijo cuando las puertas estuvieron bien cerradas- e iré directo al punto...¿Que está pasando? a Harry se le ha visto entrar en sus habitaciones, correr a sus brazos llorando, e incluso, hay alumnos que dicen que se juntan durante las cenas...y eso, creanme, no se ve bien...

-¿Como notaron eso?- pensó Harry en voz alta.

- ¿Notar que Harry?- inquirió el anciano

-¿Como notaron lo de la cena...?-dijo hablando firmemente- pero eso no interesa ahora...Severus, pensé que el ya sabía...

-Nadie lo sabe Harry...

-¿Severus...Harry...se llaman por los nombres?

-Claro...y el motivo es- dijo el oscuro profesor- es que yo soy el padre de Harry...

-¿Su...su padre? ... eso es imposible su padre es...James Potter...

-Es posible...y es cierto, por eso nos hemos estado juntando...-dijo el ojiverde- Señor, no es nada malo lo que hemos estado haciendo, solo conversabamos...

-Entiendo...cuentan con mi confidencialidad...pero cuiden de que nadie los descubra...-dijo el anciano esbozando una sonrisa- yo me encargaré de inventar alguna historia para encubrirlos...

-Gracias

-Ahora, vamos que es casi la hora del desayuno...

Ese día todos miraban raro al profesor Snape y a Harry, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando al almuerzo se corrió el rumor por todas las mesas de que Harry y Snape estaban trabajando juntos en pociones porque necesitaban a Harry más sabio en esta materia para el duelo final.

Esa tarde en la cena, Severus no veía llegar a Harry.  
Todas las mesas estaban casi repletas y no estaba el adolescente entre ellas.  
Severus salió.  
No le encontró en los baños, ni en el pasillo al comedor.  
Le encontró desmayado en las escaleras.  
No sabía que tan grave había sido la caída, pero el chico no sangraba, por lo que creyo que se habia desvanecido ahí y que no debía llevarlo a enfermería, que no era necesario.  
Pero lo llevó a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
Allí le recostó en un sofá.  
Le vió atentamente.  
No sabía que le tenía así al pobre chico, pero su cara era de angustia.  
Y angustia también era lo que sentía mientras el ojiverde no despertaba.  
Tardó casi media hora en despertar, por suerte a la cena le quedaban casi cuarenta minutos más.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Harry en cuanto reaccionó.

-Supongo que te desmayaste..debe ser que te preocupa algo...

-Oh! Severus...-dijo el menor escondiendo el rostro- me siento abatido porque terminamos Ginny y yo, además, debo mostrarme fuerte frente a Ron, que no sabe nada del rompimiento, saber que eres mi padre, cuesta asimilarlo, además de los estudios, Voldemort...sobre todo Voldemort...

Y suspirando, volvió a desmayarse.  
Al menos Snape sabía de que se trataba.  
Buscó pluma y papel en la sala.  
Debía subirle el ánimo a Harry como fuera.  
Si era necesario llamar a su pasado, lo haría.  
Así que escribió un mensaje, llamó a su lechuza y envió el mensaje.  
Sabía que iba a llegar rápidamente a destino.  
Y rápido como llegó a destino llegó la respuesta.  
Él venía en camino.

-Harry...Harry despierta...

La voz del hombre le despertó.  
Frente a el estaba Sirius.

-Hola...-y le abrazó por el cuello, radiante- ¡Cuanto tiempo!

Cuando Harry hubo despertado, Severus salió al balcón que había.  
Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verlos, pero no lo bastante para escuchar.

-Por cierto-dijo el joven-¿Quién te llamó?

-Fue el profesor Snape...

-Creo que me conoce mejor de lo que pensé-dijo en voz alta.

-Bueno, al fin de cuentas es tu padre...

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-No, pero lo sé, por conclusión propia...-dijo sonriendo levemente-saqué algunas...por decirlo...cuentas...

-Sirius...no sabes cuanto necesitaba hablar con alguien...

-Lamento decirte Harry que no me quedaré más que está noche...- al ver la confusión del menor explicó- Si, se que ya se me ha encontrado inocente de todo, pero haz dicho que desde hace tiempo necesitabas hablar con alguien...y te equivocaste de persona...

-No, quiero hablar contigo...

-Y te vuelves a equivocar...yo soy tu padrino y Severus es tu padre...

-Pero no hay tanta confianza...

-Y por eso me debo ir, porque si me quedo, el se deprimirá...-el chico le miró nuevamente confundido- Vamos Harry...¿O no haz notado que el tiene sentimientos?

Por fin, luego de esta última frase Harry entendió.  
No necesitaba a nadie; tenía a Snape a su lado, a su padre.  
Recurrir a otra persona era cruel e innecesario.

-Sirius, no es necesario que te vayas esta noche, ya he entendido...

Snape se había aproximado a la habitación y había escuchado la última frase.

-Harry tiene razón-interrumpió-Además, necesito hablar contigo.

Siguieron a Harry hasta su habitación.  
Con magia se cambió de uniforme a pijama.  
Se acostó y, aunque le costó enun momento, Severus le dió un beso en la frente al chico, deseándole buenas noches.  
Sirius lo arropó y le deseó lo mismo que Snape.

Salieron de Gryffindor y caminaron por los patios.

-No deberías haber apoyado a Harry en que me quedara,sabes que no puedo hacerlo...

-¿Por qué no puedes?- interrogó Snape- eres inocente, los profesores pueden traer visitantes y tenemos que hablar, además...

-No puedo, por ti...

-Eso ya es pasado...

-Pasado sería si te hubiera olvidado, pero me ves venir a tu primer llamado...no puedo quedarme...dile a Harry cuando despierte que puedo venir a verlo otro día.

-Por favor, no te vayas...

* * *

X.x

Mucho tiempo sin actualizar...  
Y mucha imaginación acumulada, hace que escriba más y esta historia se alargue...  
Espero terminarla prontito


	4. Dormir contigo

Con--ti...nua--cion!!

Medio loca, y aun mas larga de lo que esperaba...

* * *

Sirius se detuvo.

Severus dio un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

-Ayúdame por favor…-dijo Snape, quebrándosele la voz.

El profesor bajó la cabeza y se le oyó ahogar un gemido.

-Severus… ¿Estás llorando?

Sirius se acercó lentamente.  
Cuando ya pudo oír la respiración poco acompasada de Snape, se detuvo.  
Colocó su mano izquierda bajó el mentón del que lloraba y le levantó la cara.  
Vio las gotas resbalar por las mejillas de aquel a quien tenía en frente.  
Se asustó ante el gesto de Sirius.  
¿Acaso quería humillarle al verle llorar?

-No llores…-le dijo Black y luego lo abrazó, en un gesto protector.

Snape, que había intentado contener el llanto, lo soltó de golpe.  
Sirius solo atinaba a abrazarlo más.  
Se calmó minutos después y se soltó del abrazo.  
Corrió.  
Corrió porque fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.  
Estar tan cerca de Sirius lo había turbado.  
Corrió llegando a su habitación.  
Black le había seguido y le había alcanzado.

-Severus… ¿En que quieres que te ayude?

Ese comentario le pilló de sorpresa.  
No quería parecer perturbado, así que respondió lo mas firmemente que pudo.

-Con Harry… yo no lo conozco mucho…además, no tuve un buen padre… ¿Cómo seré un buen padre si no sé como debo comportarme?

-Sev… lo haces perfecto, no debes preocuparte… ¿Hay alguna otra razón para que me quede?

-¿No podrías quedarte simplemente porque te lo pido?

Sirius sonrió, más para si mismo que para Severus.

-Está bien…-bostezó sonoramente luego de hablar.

-Veo que tienes sueño, puedes tomar la cama si lo deseas…

-¿Y donde duermes tú...?-preguntó el animago- Tu duerme allí, yo dormiré en el sofá…incluso, comparado con Azkaban tu piso sería un colchón de reyes…

-¿Aún piensas en Azkaban?

-Cada noche…

-¿Tienes pesadillas?

-Después de tantos años robándome la felicidad creo que es lo único que me queda…

-Sirius…- dijo Severus casi con compasión- No debes pensar más en ello…

-Es inevitable...

Snape se acercó lentamente a Sirius y lo encaró.

-Por favor…-dijo acercándose mas- deja de pensar en ello…

Terminó de acercarse anulando la distancia en un abrazo.

-Gracias- susurró Sirius.

Se quedaron abrazados solo unos segundos.

-Estoy un poco cansado- susurró el Slytherin.

Se sentó en un sillón y Black le imitó.  
Poco a poco los fue venciendo el sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el primero en despertar fue el profesor.  
Estaba apoyado contra el animago.  
Sonrió al verse así.  
Se levantó cuidadosamente y fue hasta el baño.  
Se colocó una bata luego de sacarse la túnica, haber dormido con ella no le permitiría usarla ese día a menos que la lavara inmediatamente.  
La puso en la lavadora y salió de esa habitación.  
Al pasar por la propia vio a Sirius despertando.

-Buenos días…-dijo sonriéndole a Black.

-Hola…Parece que al final ninguno durmió en la cama…

-No, creo que no… ¿Deseas desayunar algo?- contestó manteniendo su sonrisa.

-¿Tu vas a comer también?-cuestionó Sirius.

-No creo que alcance, tengo que reunirme para el desayuno de los profesores… Además creo que tengo clase…

-¿Clases…un sábado?

-¿Sábado? Ni siquiera sabía que día era… Hoy los chicos tienen salida a Hosmeade y los profesores también vamos... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Las Tres Escobas?...digo, si no te incomoda...

-Sería grandioso...-le devolvió la sonrisa Sirius.

* * *

Harry despertó y como era sábado, se arregló rápidamente para ir a Hosmeade.  
Tomó su hoja de autorización y salió de la habitación.  
En el desayuno esperó encontrar a Snape ocupando su puesto correspondiente entre los profesores, pero no le vio.

Estaba cercana la hora para salir del colegio a Hosmeade, cuando Severus y Sirius aparecieron junto a Harry.

-Pensé que te habías ido, Sirius…-dijo Harry-que bueno que no lo hayas hecho...

-El profesor Snape me convenció para quedarme…

-¿Vas a Hosmeade con nosotros?

-Por supuesto…

-Genial…-sonrió Harry y se unió a su grupo, alejándose de los mayores.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

La profesora McGonagall pasó retirando las autorizaciones y luego los reviso, llamando a los alumnos.

-Haber, veamos... Granger, firmado, Weasley, firmado, Parvati, firmado, Potter…Lo siento Harry, sin firma no puedes salir de Howarts, lo sabes…

-No hay problema, me lo pueden firmar inmediatamente…

Corrió con la hoja donde vio a Snape y Sirius.

-Necesito que me firmes esto…-mostró la hoja Harry.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto- contestaron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, Snape…pero solo Sirius puede firmarme la autorización…-tartamudeó el chico.

-Tienes razón…-dijo el un tanto avergonzado y frío-Creo que me adelantaré con los profesores…los veré en Las Tres Escobas…

Se alejó rápidamente, haciendo ondas con su capa.

-Creo que no le ha sentado muy bien lo que dije…

-No es culpa tuya, Harry…no es culpa tuya…

Los dos se quedaron viendo mientras Snape se alejaba.  
Luego, Sirius salió de su ensoñación y le firmóel papel a Harry.

-Apresuremosnos...

* * *

Continuará??

No sé, ud. deciden.  
Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...

Que pasó en el pasado entre Severus y Sirius?  
Que pasó con Snape?  
Las cosas metalicas se pueden poner en un microondas...?

Se me va el hilo a veces (XD) pero ojalá la historia se entienda...

Addio

Kuddy


	5. Dudas en Hosmeade

Severus siguió caminando a una velocidad prudente para que nadie se fijara en el y lo suficientemente rápido para alejarse de Harry y Sirius.  
Pasó frente a Las Tres Escobas, pero ignoró el lugar.  
Siguió avanzando por las calles.  
Necesitaba pensar.

Quizá decirle todo a Harry sin haberlo aceptado él completamente había sido un error.  
Pues el hecho de haberse enterado tras dieciocho años de soledad que podría no haber estado tan solo lo había afectado.  
Comprenderlo le había llevado tiempo.  
Aceptarlo aún no lo lograba.  
Además, esos pensamientos que rondaban hace algunas noches su cabeza.

¿Por qué si Harry era su hijo se parecía tanto a James Potter?  
¿Por qué lo único que le decía que el chico era su hijo era el diario de Lily y nada más?

Harry había sacado los ojos de su madre.  
Su pelo era negro como el de el…y como el de James.  
La forma de su nariz…Idéntica a la de James.  
El color de piel…  
No era cetrina, era sonrosada.

¿Había algo allí mal o en su confusión tenía una respuesta clara: Harry no era su hijo?

Era imposible.  
¿Por qué Lily mentiría con algo tan serio?  
Debía dejar de pensar en ello, no obstante su mente divagaba y era incapaz de controlarla.

Las ideas que tenía generalmente se basaban en hechos…  
Y allí habían demasiados hechos concretos, dispuestos de tal forma que unos contradecían a otros.

Primero, el diario de Lily…  
Luego, la apariencia de Harry…  
La elección del sombrero denominador…  
La habilidad innata de jugar Quidditch…  
Su pésima condición de estudiante…  
Su popularidad…  
Su odio a Slytherin…  
Lo difícil que resultaba enseñarle Oclumancia…  
O Legeremancia…

Si Harry era hijo suyo no podía ser más diferente a el…

Al acabarse la calle, se devolvió por ella y siguió pensando en esas cosas.

_-"¿Por qué Lily haría eso?...No tenía razón para hacerlo…Debo dejar de pensar en ello…Pero mi mente no deja de hacerlo…"_

Volvió a pasar frente a Las Tres Escobas, pero volvió a no entrar.  
Harry y Sirius, que ya estaban adentro esperándolo, no lo vieron pasar, por la posición de la sala en la que estaban.

Esperó a que nadie lo viera, se metió en el callejón Knockturn, tomó polvos flu del lado de una chimenea en una tienda y volvió a Hogwarts.

Dió la hora de almuerzo, y Harry se preocupó de que Snape no hubiera vuelto.  
Sirius le tranquilizó diciendo que se debía haber alargado la reunión que tienen al principio los profesores.  
Sin embargo esa respuesta les ayudó por escasos minutos, puesto que luego de unos momentos entraron casi en tropel todos los profesores, y allí no estaba Snape.

Dumbledore se acercó a la mesa de ambos y les preguntó por Severus, ya que no estuvo durante la reunión.  
Ninguno supo que responder.  
El anciano hombre solo hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto y se fue a saludar a Rosmerta.

Sirius y Harry pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar rapidamente.  
Buscaron al profesor por toda la calle, por todo Hosmeade y por cada tienda.  
No lo encontraron.  
Para Harry y Sirius era como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a Severus.

-Tal vez se sintió mal y volvió a Hogwarts, ayer salió muy tarde, pudo resfriarse...¿No?

La pregunta la había hecho Harry.  
Black solo atinó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Creo que lo mejor será visar a McGonagall y volver al castillo...

* * *

En el castillo no había nadie, y so le dió una libertad que no había sentido allí nunca antes.  
Se dió la libertad de llorar a todo pulmón, correr hasta las mazmorras y encerrarse en su habitación a beber.

Una tristeza extraña le había envargado y no conseguía calmarse.

Además, el licor que bebía estaba delicioso.

Las lágrimas salían a borbotones.  
Y se mezclaban con el licor, produciendo, de una sustancia burdeo oscuro, un líquido rojo carmín.

Al llegar de vuelta a Hogwarts, Sirius se apresuró a llegar a la habitación de Snape.  
Si estaba en algún lugar, ese debía ser.

Harry, que le seguía muy de cerca, mantenía una agitada respiración por la rapidez que el mayor llevaba.  
Al llegar fuera de las Mazmorras, la respiración de Harry se escuchaba a mas de un metro de distancia.

-Descansa Harry, yo te aviso cualquier cosa.

Harry se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la fría pared.  
Sirius avanzó por el pasillo y llegó a la habitación.  
Vió a Severus acostado boca abajo sobre la cama.

-¡Al fin te encontramos!

Al no obtener respuesta por parte del profesor, Sirius se acercó a él.

Le movió delicadamente y no reaccionó.  
Sirius vió la botella en el velador y pensóque tal vez el profesor había tomado más de la cuenta.

-Veo que empezaste la fiesta sin nosotros, Eh!

Lo giró para que pudiera respirar màs a gusto y le tapó con el cobertor, que, miteriosamente, estaba manchado de rojo.  
El licor era rojo, burdeo exactamente, asi que no se asusto.

Sin embargo, cuando quizo sacar las manos de este fuera del cobertor, se machó el de rojo las manos.  
La mano derecha de Severus sangraba.

* * *

**Emmm...  
Respondo a los review rapidamente:**

hikari-no-nagareboshi y Chari:  
Gracias por pasar...y si hubo una relacion entre Sirius y Severus se verá con el tiempo...y el resumen...jeje

DREIGNUS , lu, Enovy y ReginaRiddle:  
Gracias por pasarte...XD...

night:  
Gracias por decirme de esa incongruencia, no me cordé en ese momento Jeje...XP

mafer y Hatsuan:  
Ya lo continue y lo seguiré continuando...:

Eruchy:  
Solo en fanfic lo dirá...

saikoschneider:  
Y tantas otras cosas mas..jeje...

Lupita. Snape:  
No era el final o.o  
Gracias por tu post.

Lady Grayson:  
Cuando lo escribí pensé lo mismo, pero al avanzar la historia verás por que sucedió así...  
Espero que te guste este capitulo...;)

**Creo que las respuestas a Review salieron mas largas que el fic...  
Pero le agrega tensión...o ¿No?**

**Zjau  
Allison House**


	6. Años de dolor con rayitos de sol a veces

**Aviso:** Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia si...No la ocupen a menos que me pidan permiso...¿O.K.?

**Aviso 2**: Los "¡Slam!" Son puertas cerrandose de golpe o el ruido de puertas cerrandose así, como en las pelis o en series de tv...Como...Nosé...en Soy Leyenda...Quizá :B

**CONTINUANDO:**

* * *

_-¿Me dejarías pasar? Estaba viviendo con James, pero ahora volvió con Lily y..._

_-Pasa- le cortó tajante, alejándose de la puerta, cediendole el paso._

_-Gracias...-susurró por lo bajo y entró cerrando la puerta. _

_-Creo que es tarde, puedes ocupar la pieza del final del pasillo.No sé como estará, no la he visto desde...Bueno, supongo que estará ordenada, tiene un baño interior.Buenas Noches._

_**¡Slam!**_

_El oscuro mago bajó las escaleras, dirigiendose a la cocina.  
Alí encontró al animago con la mesa puesta.  
Miró su reloj.Con suerte pasaban de las seis A.M._

_-¿Acaso no duermes?_

_-Podría decir lo mismo...-el dueño de casa lo miró levantando una ceja- Quería hablar contigo.No tengo a donde ir.James...bueno, lo sabes, Remus está estudiando y vivir con él me resulta peligroso aún...aunque no lo creas...Peter aparece y desaparece y además vive con sus padres..._

_-Al grano..._

_-Lily dijo que dejaba una habitación vacía aquí..._

_-¿Te echaron por Lily?_

_-Me fui, quise dejarlos solos..._

_Sabía que con esa frase podía vetar su posibilidad a siquiera mantener un pie en esa casa._

_-Continúa..._

_Respiró._

_-Y quería saber si puedo quedarme aquí..._

_El dueño de casa, que se había quedado de pie hasta ese momento, se sentó frente a quien le hablaba._

_-Los horaios de la casa son los siguientes: A las cinco y media me levanto, pero no interesa que lo hagas más tarde, pero siempre antes de mediodía, que es cuando la mucama hace aseo, luego a las dos se sirve el almuerzo, a las cinco es el té y la cena es a las siete o nueve dependiendo de cuando llegue yo.Si no respetas los horario, deberás prepararte algo tu o comprar._

_-¿Eso es un sí?_

_-Implicito.-dijo firmemente, pero con la mirada como perdida-La habitación que tienes será la tuya, el baño interior será el tuyo y las toallas que allí se coloquen son las que podrás utilizar.Ahora, debo irme rapidamente._

_-¡Espera! en cuanto a..._

_-¿Dinero? Luego conversamos, voy atrasado..._

_Tomó un higo de una fuente sobre la mesa y se fue._

_**¡SLAM!**_

_-¿Por qué me aceptaste en tú casa?_

_-No quiero hablar de ello..._

_-De acuerdo...-dijo entendiendo la mirada del mago- Por cierto, disculpa que sea tan curioso..._

_-Hablas con mucha delicadeza y creo que si seguimos así el clima va a ser mas tenso que si nos comportamos como normalmente lo hacíamos, respetando claro ahora que convivimos bajo el mismo techo y eso complica las cosas..._

_-O sea, quieres decir qué...?_

_-Que seas directo._

_-¿Por qué no te vistes como el resto de los egresados?Ya no estamos en el colegio, puedes dejar las túnicas._

_-Porque soy capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa..._

_-¿Qué? Eso es una respuesta ilogica a mi pregunta..._

_-A la primera no, la segunda no la voy a responder..._

_**¡SLAM!**_

_-Asi que me dejaste quedar porque tu amor por Lily te deprimió tanto que no te interesaba nada... tu fruto favorito es el higo, tu color el rojo(quien lo diría), odias a tu padre, quieres ser como tu madre,tu helado favorito es el de limon frapeado, quieres ser profesor de DCAO, odias que Dumbledore sepa todo de todos, quieres al viejo como a tu padre..._

_-Si, si-dijo interrumpiendolo-, y llevas diecinueve preguntas,te falta una..._

_-La que nunca me respondiste...¿Por qué llevas túnica aún?_

_Se asustó.  
Le contestaba o pasaba o omitía o daba prenda o lo golpeaba o..._

_Se arremangó ligeramente la túnica de un lado, dejando un parche a la vista._

_-¿Tienes una herida?_

_-Mira...pero prometeme que no vas a asustarte y me dejaras explicarte todo..._

_-Ok..._

_Sacó el parche con cuidado y le mostró la marca._

_-Esa...e...eeessa es..._

_-Por favor..._

_-¿Eres uno de ellos?¡Oh! Por Dios!_

_Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala._

_-Dejame explicarte..._

_-Aquí no puedo ni siquiera repirar, salgamos, por favor...allí explicame lo que quieras..._

_Salieron y llegaron a un lago cercano a la casa._

_-Bien..._

_**¡SLAM!**_

_-Lo siento, lamento haber desconfiado de ti..._

_-Es normal...no soy de confianza..._

_-Lamento que pienses eso...-dijo bajando la vista-Te toca a ti preguntar, te contaré cualquier cosa que desees, para mi, ya eres de confianza..._

_Le sonrió tratando de otorgarle la confianza suficiente para preguntar._

_-Está bien, pero no soy bueno preguntando...-hizo el ademán de pensar, se aclaró la voz y habló- ¿Por que nunca te fijaste en ninguna de las chicas que andaban tras tus huesos?_

_-No me interesaban..._

_-¿Ninguna de ellas?¡Pero si era casi todo el colegio!_

_-En ninguna de ellas. Eran muy...superficiales..._

_-Oh...¿Pero haz amado?_

_-Correspondido, no, pero si, lo he hecho..._

_-¿Amaste a alguien que no te correspondía? Si casi nadie se resistía a tus encantos..._

_-Pero eso era en el ala Mujeres..._

_-¿Quieres decir que...?Oh...Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado de ti..._

_-Debes guardarlo como un secreto..._

_-Creí que confiabas en mi..._

_-Y confío...pero...es solo...que lo he guardado por tanto tiempo...nisiquiera James lo sabe, ni Peter, ni Remus...nadie..._

_Se paró del pasto en el que habían seguido conversando, o mas bien jugando a preguntas y respuestas, y empezó a tirar piedras al agua._

_"Gracias" oyó decir a sus espaldas._

_-Gracias por tener la confianza de contarme a mí._

_Se levantó del cespéd como antes lo había hecho el otro._

_-Vamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde y el frío empieza a molestarme._

_**¡SLAM!**_

_-Severus..._

_-¿Sirius?¿Ya son las seis ?_

_-No...creo que son las cuatro..._

_-Las cuatro...¿Y que carajo haces despertandome a esta hora? Me quedan apenas dos horas de sueño..._

_-Es que tengo un problema..._

_-¿No podríamos hablar hoy, más tarde?_

_Sirius resopló y ante esto, Snape prendió la luz.  
Al ver a Black todo empapado hizo una mueca de desapruebo al ver su hermoso piso._

_-¿Por qué estás mojado?_

_-Fui al baño, quise lavarme las manos y el agua empezó a correr y a correr y, bueno...el agua corrio y mojó todo el baño, la habitación...y a mí..._

_-¿Y no pudiste detenerla? El hechizo para hacerlo es tan fácil..._

_-Si pude, pero todo quedó mojado igual, porque no me acordé que hay que hacerlo a la fuente de agua y no a el agua que corre..._

_-Tengo sueño, así que como no hay más habitaciones libres, deberás dormir aquí..._

_-¿Junto a ti?_

_-Es eso o mi suelo..._

_-De acuerdo...pero estoy mojado..._

_-El baño está aquí a la derecha...no tengo más pijamas, pero tras la puerta del baño hay una bata..._

_Apagó la luz._

_-Buenas noches..._

_-¿Puedes decir buenas noches si solo vas a dormir dos horas?_

_-Buenas noches-repitió._

_-Bien, veo que si puedes-solo lo pensó, pero Severus lo "escuchó"_

_**¡SLAM!**_

_"Lo siento, Severus.  
Debo irme.Creo que las cosas se me han confundido demasiado.  
Me hace mal estar cerca tuyo y, aunque no quiero acabar mi amistad contigo, lo mejor será que no vuelva a verte.  
Lamento no haberme despedido en persona.  
Lo siento, otra vez,  
Sirius Black"_

_La carta la leyó tan lentamente como pudo.  
Quería no creer lo que leía._

_Su unico amigo, por muy extraño que a él mismo le pareciera, se había marchado por las dudas que el mismo le había producido.  
Hubiera querido evitar esa situación a toda costa.  
Pero no había podido, Sirius se había confesado y él no supo como responderle, pues estaba confundido.  
Estaba seguro de haber amado a Lily, y desde la ultima vez que la había visto solo había pasado un mes.  
Pero no sabía si lo que sentía por Sirius era solo amistad, pues nunca habia tenido un amigo tan bueno y no sabía si era solo eso o algo mas._

_**¡SLAM!**_

_Sentado en el fondo de la iglesia tenía una vista privilegiada de la pareja en el altar.  
Sin embargo no era la pareja a la que miraba, sino al padrino de esta.  
Y este a su vez, le miraba a hurtadillas._

_Al finalizar el matrimonio, salió rapidamente de la iglesia.  
Ya la había visto, ya había sentido, ya...Ya no le quedaba nada allí.  
Lamentablemente el padrino no pensaba lo mismo.  
_

_-¡Severus espera!_

_La voz le detuvo **(**_**esto me suena conocido)  
**_Respiró profundamente y se giró a verlo._

_-Hola Sirius..._

_-¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien..._

_-¿No te quedas a la recepción?_

_-Ya la he visto, está feliz, no creo que exista alguna razón por la que quedarse..._

_-Oh...Entonces, adiós..._

_Se dio vuelta y avanzó, sin embargo se detuvo casi inmediatamente.  
_

_-Sin embargo, creo que si hay razones por las que deberías volver a casa...después de la recepción podrías pasarte a ver...Ciao._

_**¡SLAM!**_

_Su voz se escuchó por toda la casa.  
Sirius que estaba en el jardín, recogiendo algunas hojas para Snape, entró corriendo al oír la voz de este._

_-¿Qué dijiste?Desde afuera no pude escucharte muy bien..._

_-Me aceptaron..._

_-¿Qué?¿En que te acep...? Espera...-respiró y sonrió-¿Hogwarts?_

_-¡SI!_

_Se abrazaron.  
Al separarse para mirarse las caras, sorprendía quien se veía más radiante.  
Al verse a tan poca distancia Sirius pensó que lo mejor era separarse, pues un segundo más a esa distancia y la amistad que habían mantenido durante ese timpo tras la boda se iría a la basura.  
Lamentablemente, o favorablemente, Severus no pensó tal cosa y se acercó lentamente hasta casi rozarse los labios.  
Sonrió y anuló la distancia entre ambos.  
Se besaron por pocos segundos, pues Sirius rompió el contacto._

_-¿Que crees que haces?¿Crees que es un juego?_

_-No...no lo pienso...pero...creo que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo y ya estoy seguro..._

_-¿Seguro de qué?-pregunto con cierto recelo._

_-De que te quiero..._

_**¡SLAM!**_

_-Lamento no poder verte tanto como antes, pero mi trabajo en Hogwarts me impone ciertos horarios..._

_-No te preocupes...siempre que aproveches tus tiempos libres conmigo no habrán problemas..._

_-Te quiero...y sabes por qué...por qué me aceptaste con todas mis dudas y con el miedo que provoca la inseguridad a saberse amado..._

_-Aún no sé si me amas..._

_-¿Tu me amas?_

_-Por supuesto..._

_-Entonces...yo tambien te amo..._

_**SLAM!**_

_-Sólo dime...¿Por qué?_

_-No puedo, Severus...de verdad que no puedo decirtelo..._

_-Entonces dime lo que puedas..._

_-Lo que puedo decir...Bien...Te amo, pero debo alejarme, han habido ciertas amenzas y supongo que tu lo sabes y debo ayudar a alguien..._

_-¿Y me dejas...?_

_-Prometo que volveré cuando pueda..._

_-¿Pero cuando va a ser eso?_

_-No lo sé...Lo siento...Hay alguien que tiene miedo en este momento y debo ir...es mi trabajo..._

_-¿No notas que yo también tengo miedo de no volver a verte?_

_Sirius abrazó a Snpe.  
El oscuro mago se cobijó en el pecho del animago y de tanto llorar se quedó dormido.  
A la mañana siguiente, Sirius salió sigilosamente y se fue._

_**¡SLAM!**_

_"Peter Pettigrew(**la rata) **ha desaparecido, dejando solo un dedo, se cree a sido asesinado por su supuesto amigo Sirius Black, quien también mató a los Potter, quedando con vida solo el hijo de estos. A Sirius Black se le busca por todo el mundo magico.Cualquier información será agradecida..."_

_-Está muy claro Sirius...te fuiste para matarlos..._

_-No puedes creerle a eso...por favor mirame...-al ver que no se movía le tomó el mentón y le giró la cara- Por favor, Sev...no te podía decir nada porque así si el tenebroso te preguntaba, no ibas a mentir...además de que iba a ocupar Protego, con ese hechizo nadie puede saber...debes creerme..._

_-No te acusaré...pero...Lo siento-dijo al borde de las lagrimas- No puedo creerte..._

_**SLAM!**_

_"Salió de Azkaban Sirius Black"_

_Knoc, Knoc..._

_La puerta...  
No podía ser él.  
Abrió.  
"Hola..."_

_-¿Sabes por qué pude salir?Por que no soy culpable..._

_-Largate, si te encuentran aqui..._

_-¿Aun no me crees?_

_-No puedo..._

_Se dio media vuelta._

_-No puedo seguir otro año mas sin ti..._

_Volvio sobre sus pasos y lo besó.  
Hace años necesitaba ese beso, de verdad lo necesitaba._

_-Pero...lo siento, tampoco puedo creerte...  
_

_Lo sacó de la casa, con los ojos llorosos.  
Al final del día ambos lloraban._

_En el encuentro en la cabaña, pensando que Sirius dañaría a Harry, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de Lily, quiso terminar con todo el dolor que sentía, pero el chico fue mas listo y rapido._

_Cuando despertó y se enteró de todo se sintió fatal.  
Maldita rata, maldita, maldita, maldita..._

_Y el...el era una maldita serpiente en ese momento...  
O al menos así se sentía..._

_**SLAM!**_

_Escribió la carta y la mandó con la lechuza.  
Si en todo ese tiempo no había vuelto por él, al menos esperaba que lo hiciera por Harry._

* * *

_¿**¿Qué qué fue esto? pues una...como una...umm...cronologia??  
Pues..no sé como llamarlo, pero es para que se enteren de las cosas que pasaron.  
Kariños...  
Gracias por leerme...  
Pronto un nuevo capítulo...  
Espero**_

**_Chau!_**


	7. Heridas

**

* * *

**

Continuando con la historia.  
Al final mas comentarios.

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

**A**l despertar, pasadas las cinco de la tarde, sintió el dolor punzante en su mano.  
Se giró para ver de que se trataba y vio la copa que horas antes sostenía, incrustada en trozos de diferentes tamaños en su piel.  
También vio a Sirius sacar los trozos con una pinza y detener la sangre con cotonitos.

-No mires que es morboso, y recuestate o te vas a marear...

El dolor de su mano le producía satisfacción.  
Para él era una forma de liberar su sufrimiento interior.  
Con el daño físico podía sentir que todo el dolor, toda la pena y todo el sufrimiento propio podía controlarlo.  
Pero claro, cuando el dolor de su cuerpo lo controlaba Sirius, estaba perdiendo el control de la situación.

-Black-dijo con su voz endurecida por el dolor- si quieres sacar los trozos de vidrio, bien, pero deja que la sangre corra...

-Snape...-dijo Sirius- dejate de hablar tonterías, creo que el alcohol te esta haciendo pensar mal...

-Bebí tan solo dos copas, la botella es vieja...así que no, no son los efectos del ron...

-Igual...deja de decir tonterías.

-¿Por qué?¿Qué tontería he dicho? Quiero dejar de sentir todo este dolor,¿Por que no me dejas?

-Controlate...

-No quiero...- dijo tratando de librarse del agarre que ejercía Sirius sobre su mano.

-Controlate-dijo endureciendo la voz.

-¡Que no quiero he dicho!-dijo gritando e intentando safarse aún.

-QUE TE CONTROLES, JODER...

El grito hizo que Snape dejara de moverse.  
Sirius le soltó la mano lentamente y siguió sacando el vidrio y limpiando la herida.

-¿Por qué te haces esto, Severus?

-¿Por qué lo hago?- repitió- tal vez porque no hay nada en este mundo por lo que seguir...tal vez el dolor llegó a un punto tan extremo, que es preferible dejar de sentir...

-¿Dolor? Vamos, voy a llamar a Harry, esta muy preocupado por ti...

-No llames a Harry...

-Es tu hijo, Snape, necesita ayudarte si estas mal, yo no...

-El no es mi hijo...

-¿Qué?-preguntó- No digas tonteras.Voy a llamarlo.

De pronto se escuchó el llanto de Severus, quien trataba de controlarlo, haciéndolo sonar acompasado y aún más notorio de lo normal.  
Sirius se soprendió, pues solo lloraban así los niños y los desesperados.  
Y Snape no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. O al menos eso creía.

-¿Snape?

-No lo llames, te lo ruego...-susurró el profesor- Él no es mi hijo...

-Pero se supone que sí...

-¿Cómo se supone?¿Por qué Lily lo dijo?¿Por qué coinciden las fechas?-Cuestionó más calmado- No Black, Harry no es mi hijo...  
Fisicamente es igual a James, tiene sus mismos gustos, tiene las mismas habilidades y...No es mi hijo...

-Así que eso es lo que te atormentaba...

Asintió avergonzado.  
En el último tiempo había tenido demasiados encuentros bochornosos con su ex enemigo.  
_Quizá hasta ya le doy lastima_, pensó.

-Vamos Snape,¿Por qué Lily haría eso?

-No lo sé, Black.¿Pena u Odio? O tal vez no lo hizo ella, tal vez lo hizo James en venganza, que sé yo...

-Snape...Si tienes dudas podrías probar que es tu hijo...

-¿Cómo?...

-Hay un método muggle...Es sacar una muestra de sangre, pelo o piel de dos personas y se comparan y se ve si son familiares...

-¿Y es confiable?

-En un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento si...

-O sea que hay un margen de error...

-Siempre hay un margen de error...

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que permaneceremos juntos?

-Por siempre...

-¿Seguro?

-Como dice la canción: Forever and Ever Together...

-Ojalá...

-Te lo aseguro.

* * *

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Harry apareció por la puerta minutos más tardes.

-¿Ya puedo entrar?

Severus guardó rapidamente su mano bajo el cobertor y Sirius escondió la botella, más próxima a él que a Snape.

-Pasa, Harry, con confianza...

-Disculpa por no entrar antes, pero me cansé corriendo...-se detuvo antes de llegar a ellos-¿Huelo a Ron de Alas?

-Con Snape decidimos beber algo mientras te esperabamos, nos atrapaste-dijo Sirius, luego se levantó de donde estaba- Bueno, ya que llegaste yo me voy, debo arreglar unos asuntos para mañana...

-¿Tan luego?...

-Son asuntos importantes...-acercandose a Harry-Cuídate Harry, y cuidalo a él.

-De acuerdo- respondió extrañado ante aquello.

-Por cierto, ¿Que tienes en el pelo?

-¿Qué?

-Tienes algo en el pelo...-le saca un pelo- Era pegajoso, espero que no te haya dolido...

-No hay problema...

Salió de la habitación, dejando al DCAO con el chico.

-Hola, Sev, ¿Que pasó?

-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Porque no fuiste a la taberna como lo habíamos acordado...

-Me sentí un poco mal, no es casi nada, pero quiero descansar hasta mañana...

-De acuerdo...ya sé como estás y te dejo descansar, pero mañana te vengo a ver temprano...¿Convenido?

-Convenido...Que estés bien...

-Tú igual...cuídate.

Salió de la habitación y Severus se levantó.  
Se sacó los vidrios con fuerza y en menos de dos minutos.  
Su sangre salía a borbotones, pero logró controlarla con apenas una venda.  
Se colocó la capa y con polvos flu salió de Hogwarts.  
Horas más tarde salía del mundo mágico.

* * *

-Sirius, espérame...

-Harry,¿Por qué no acompañaste a Severus?

-Quería descansar...

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo?

-Mmm...no sé...creo que quería descansar hasta mañana...eso lo dice cuando no quiere hablar con nadie hasta el día siguiente...debe haber pasado algo muy malo...-dijo entristeciéndose- Yo creo que fue por lo de la hoja de permiso...

-Harry, mejor por hoy descansa y mañana habla con él...

-Supongo...

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo...  
Sé que este capítulo esta un poco flojo...  
Pero es que volví a clases y con las pruebas, los talleres, los repasos, las materias...y bueno, un sin fin de cosas  
No he podido seguir escribiendo como antes...**

**Según lo que tengo estimado, falta poco para el final( espero que les guste)  
Y tal vez haga un final alternativo(es que me gusta que en una encrucijada se vean mas de dos de las soluciones xD)**

**Cariños a todos los que dejan review  
Y si no dejan y leen...bueno, tambien..jeje**

**Besitos y nos vemos en un nuevo capítulo...  
;)**


	8. El mundo muggle

**Hi...  
Jeje...  
Siguiendo con la historia...  
capi cortito...minusculo...y sin muchas explicaciones...**

* * *

us ojos no se habían cerrado en casi toda la noche.  
Estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder dormir, y así, despierto, lo encontró el amanecer.  
Se levantó arrastrando los pies y con un dolor de cabeza insoportable.  
En la ducha tuvo que colocar el agua fría, pues el agua caliente le estaba relajando demasiado.  
Se vistió de acuerdo al informe de las noticias, no confiaba en el tiempo muggle, siempre cambiaba, pero a esa hora de la mañana seguramente no haría demasiado calor.

S

¡Oh, el mundo muggle!  
Lo amaba, después de Azkaban, el mundo muggle era lo mejor que le podía haber ocurrido.  
Además, cuando apenas pasaban de las seis de la mañana y te afecta una jaqueca, el mundo muggle, es comprensivo: estan abiertas las farmacias y existe la aspirina.  
Además es silencioso en las horas de sueño, se puede caminar sin miedo a que algo salga de una pared, a que en las noches la sombra de un fantasma te persiga para quitarte tu energia...  
Uff...

Salió de su casa temprano.  
No entendía porque se metía en un asunto en el que no debía involucrarse.  
Eso le respectaba a Snape y a Harry, a nadie más...  
Pero Harry era su ahijado y Severus el padre...tal vez...además de una de las personas que más quería...

Ni siquiera por él, ni por Harry, se había quedado en el mundo mágico.  
Ser un ex-Azkaban lo marcaba demasiado al entrar en alguna tienda...  
Ser un ex-Azkaban le dolía y los brujos y brujas se lo recordaban cada minuto con las miradas que le dedicaban...  
Compasión...culpa...dolor...  
Esos sentimientos no los soportaba...  
Pero lo que menos soportaba era la desilusion...

Caminó por las calles buscando la dirección que había encontrado en las paginas amarillas.  
"Laboratorio clinico"

Pensaba en si realmente ese examen debía realizarse.  
Si aquello salía bien, Snape sería el padre biologico de Harry...y el lo sería de una forma especial...por lo que ambos serían los padres de Harry...  
Se alegraba si eso pasaba, pues si bien habían pasado casi cinco años desde la última vez que lo había visto, su corazón latía igual de fuerte que esa vez en la casa cuando lo besó por primera vez, y la felicidad del profesor era su propia felicidad.

Pero si llegaba a ser negativo el resultado...  
Eso sería doloroso y profundamente dañaría a Snape...y a él mismo...y a Harry...  
Sería un efecto dominó...  
Ojalá las dudas de Severus no fueran realidad, porque de ser reales, dolería...y nadie podría sacar ninguno de su dolor...

Llegó frente a la clinica cuando pasaban de las siete treinta de la mañana.  
Aún no abrían, así que se sentó en un banco de un parque cercano.

-¿Me haces un espacio?

La voz grave tras sus espaldas le hizo temblar.  
Se apartó dejando un espacio junto a el en la banca y quie hablara se sentó junto a él.

-¿Que haces aquí?

**

* * *

**

Me da cosa dejarla aqui, pero se me acaba el tiempo en el pc y quiero entregar un nuevo capitulo.  
Espero que les guste.


	9. Ascensores y a little thing called love

**N**o respondió la pregunta por ser demasiado obvia la respuesta.  
Había pasado la noche en Londres, en una casa que no ocupaba hace años.

-Pensé que no habías captado el mensaje, no creí que fueras a venir.

La voz de Sirius sonó pausada, más relajada a las ocasiones anteriores en Howarts.  
Severus lo notó.  
Tiritó de frío, pero no por el ambiente, sino por temor.  
¿Sirius temía al mundo mágico?

-No es lo que piensas...sólo me siento más cómodo en el lado muggle. No es miedo.

Ahí estaba nuevamente el Sirius adolescente, el que lo molestaba en su juventud de estudiante y el que le decía que las noches oscuras eran las mejores porque se veían claramente las estrellas, el que se hacía el valiente, sólo para que el no tuviera miedo.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste Legeremancia?

Lo había notado, Black le había leído la mente.  
Había tratado durante mucho tiempo enseñarle Oclumancia y Legeremancia, pero aparentemente él mago no había aprendido.

-Cuando me enseñaste- sonrió, luego se levantó y caminó seguido por Severus - pero jamás lo usé antes de la prisión, lo encontraba algo inútil, solo servía para hacer bromas supuse y yo ya había madurado...Pero en Azkaban debí acordarme de todo lo que sabía, no quería que se metieran con algunos recuerdos especiales.

Habían cruzado la calle.  
La clínica había abierto.

-Lo haz hecho bien, claro, siempre que tu mensaje haya sido "Mañana temprano Londres siete treinta."

-Entonces lo he hecho bien- llegaron hasta el mesón de consultas-Disculpe, ¿Dónde puedo solicitar una prueba de ADN?

-Subiendo en el ascensor hasta el tercer piso. Allí se dobla hacia la derecha y tocan a la primera puerta.

Entraron en el ascensor y Black presionó el 3 de la máquina.

-No me gustan los ascensores, recuerdan un poco a las celdas...

-¿Te ponen nervioso?- preguntó Severus; Sirius asintió ligeramente.

Se formó un silencio incómodo que fue roto por un movimiento poco usual en el ascensor.  
La luz se apagó y luego el aparato dejó de moverse de cualquier forma.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Snape, produciendo luz por "lumus" con su varita.

-Se paró- dijo Sirius apoyandose cansado contra una de las paredes-Por eso no me gustan los ascensores.

-¿Pasa muy seguido?

-Casi nunca, solo en las películas muggles donde cada vez que necesitan un pretexto para juntar a dos personas los dejan atrapados en un ascensor.

-Que buena idea, los muggles tienen una gran imaginación...- rió, seguido luego por Sirius.

-Si...Eso sí, las escenas de ascensores son bastantes sugerentes y por eso no son recomendables las peliculas que las tienen, además es un recurso muy usado...

-¿Ahora eres experto en películas muggle?

-Sí, entre otras cosas. He aprendido muchas cosas, como a cocinar y a manejar un negocio...

-¿A qué...?¿Dijiste cocinar?-rió por lo bajo-¡Me quieres tomar el pelo!

-De eso vivo...Tengo un restaurant en la calle principal, es elegante y bueno, a veces hago algunos experimentos culinarios allí y se venden bastante caros.

-¿Cocinas y la gente paga por comer lo que preparas? Se nota que no te conocen...-sonrió- Y ¿de verdad que eso te alcanza para vivir?...¿Vives bien?

No supo si fue el tono preocupado de niño abandonado que escucho en la voz de Severus o el tiempo que llevaba esperando, pero no pudo resistirse a acercarse y abrazarle.  
Le estaba abrazando con fuerza, un abrazo en que se transmitía más que lo que se puede transmitir con un simple abrazo.  
Y se miraron a los ojos y no podían transmitir hablando más de lo que ahora se estaban diciendo con los ojos.

"_A pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos de esta manera, y yo aún siento lo mismo que cuando teníamos 19...aun le quiero..."_

Esa revelación tan directa le había sorprendido.  
Sabía que lo quería, y que le deseaba lo mejor a pesar de todo.  
Pero nunca pensó que sentía por él lo mismo que cuando tenía 19 años, tan impetuosa y tan apasionadamente,tan incondicional.  
Había querido olvidarlo, le hacía mal recordarlo...y pese a todo allí estaba mirándolo tratando de transmitirle seguridad en una situación en la que el mismo sentía miedo.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius?-le dijo acariciandole un hombro- No he querido leer tu mente para respetar tu privacidad, pero me estás preocupando.

Se aferró mas fuerte antes de contestar.

_-"Sólo recordaba...- pensó y sonrió- "creo que hemos estado demasiado tiempo ocultandolo, o tal vez solo soy yo..."_

-"Creo que los sentimientos que hemos escondido se han acumulado y han obtenido demasiada fuerza..."_-pensaba Severus esperando que Sirius le respondiera._

_-"Es solo que_...creo que aún te amo"-susurró casi sin darse cuenta.

Si no hubiera sido por el casi, porque si lo notó y se apartó.  
El poco espacio evitó que se cayera,junto a Snape que lo evitó tomandolo ya no tan cariñosamente por los hombros.  
Le tomó posesivamente, el miedo de que el otro se cayera le había impedido mantener un momento de asombro, y asustado le había cogido con mucha fuerza.

-No temas mi reacción, pensé que ya me conocías bien...-sonrió y lo soltó un poco, luego acarició sus mejillas- pensé que era el único que aún sentía algo de ese tiempo...

Sirius cerró los ojos y suspiró, o lo intentó, pues los labios de Severus aprisionaron los suyos.  
Era un beso esperado por cinco años, tal vez no tanto como cuando tuvieron que esperar 13 años, pero ahora había cariño, pasion, amor en vez de dolor, tristeza.

Tal vez si el ascensor no se hubiera movido justo en el momento en que decidieron respirar se hubieran quedado mucho más allí juntos.

Salieron siguiendo las indicaciones de la mujer en la entrada y llegaron a una sala de espera, donde fueron atendidos inmediatamente por una enfermera.

-Buenos días, jamás había atendido tan temprano, así que disculpenme si no les atiendo muy rápido...

La mujer tomó las muestras y las rotuló según los nombres que le dió Sirius, porque Snape miraba a la mujer con una ceja en alto al ver como cantaba al hacer las cosas distraidamente.

Volvieron al primer piso por las escaleras; se había formado un espacio tenso entre ellos nuevamente.

-No confío en la mujer que nos atendió, no sabía lo que hacía y estaba muy distraída...

-No te alteres, Severus, me encargue de que no se equivocara en nada; las muestras estarán listas en un mes...

-Creo que nunca he sentido un mes, y ahora este se me va a hacer eterno...

-Tranquilo, yo estaré contigo siempre, te ayudaré a pasar este mes...ya verás que no es tanto.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del animago.  
Le abrazó por la cintura y caminaron así hasta salir de la clínica.  
Allí Snape se separó de Sirius y le miró a los ojos.  
Se acercó lentamente y...sonó un bipper.

-Lo siento...

* * *

Harry no podía dormir.  
Había estado toda la noche tratando de encontrar la solución a su vida.  
Tal vez no haber nacido, pero buscaba soluciones posibles.  
Aceptar a Severus como su padre, era casi imposible, pero lo estaba intentando, y en intentarlo, dicen, está el exito...

Estaba tambien el hecho que la mujer que amaba se fuera con el hombre que mas odiaba, que Ron ya no le dirigiese ni la mirada tras enterarse de lo de Ginny,Hermione hacía tres cuartos de lo mismo que Ron; este era su novio, y no podía dejarle solo sintiendose como se sentía.  
Weasley no hacía esto porque ya no le quisiera o no fuera su amigo, simplemente el pelirrojo sentía vergüenza, la vergüenza que debía tener su hermana y que no demostraba, andando de un lado a otro con Malfoy.

Tal vez era una maldición Snape enamorarse de pelirrojas que se iban con otros...  
Pero no podía pensar mal de su madre...  
Y entonces comprendió a Ginny...  
No era que lo odiara, solo no le quería tanto...  
Ya hablaría con ella....y tal vez se solucionaría ese asunto.

Y ahora especificamente la situacion de Hosmeade.  
Ojalá Sirius y Snape fueran sus padres, legalmente, pero no podía pedirles eso.  
Sabía que ellos se odiaban por su época de estudiantes, no podía de un día para otro pedirle a ambos que compartieran la custodia, porque simplemente se iban a oponer y cada uno la reclamaría por su lado.  
Sirius le había dicho que Severus era su padre; lo había dejado en claro, pero no había sugerido nada más.

Así, agobiado por sus cavilaciones, llegó al domingo.  
Pasaban de las ocho y treinta de la mañana y no se levantaba porque no sabía que hacer.  
Agobiar a Severus no le parecía; él ya tenía suficiente con el día anterior.  
A Ron y Hermionie,ni hablar, no le tomarían en cuenta,pues pese a que aún se querían había un espacio incómodo entre ellos.  
Tal vez si dejaba pasar un poco los días...  
Dieron las nueve menos cuarto e intentó levantarse, pero una fuerte punzada en la cabeza le hizo contraerse de dolor.  
Lo encontraron en posición fetal quince minutos después.

* * *

-¿Harry, puedes oírme?-escuchó la voz de Dumbledorey trató de enderezarse, pero la cabeza le pesaba como una tonelada de concreto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-susurró con los ojos apretados, pues la luz le molestaba.

-No lo sabemos, ¿Recuerdas algo?

-No, no lo sé...quiero decir...no...no lo recuerdo.

Escuchó la voz de Severus desde la puerta.  
No distinguía mucho lo que decía.  
Por fin llegó junto a la cama.

-¿Harry, que ha sucedido?

Se había sentado junto a la cama y Dumbledore ya no estaba allí.  
Snape le acariciaba el pelo al chico que solo movió la cabeza negativamente contestando, sin mucho sentido a lo que había preguntado.

-Tengo miedo...-susurró tras unos minutos.

-Tranquilo, aquí estamos Sirius y yo para apoyarte...Dumbledore ha salido para darnos más privacidad...

-Recuerdo dolor de cabeza y nada más,no era la herida....fue, dolor de cabeza simplemente...

-Debe ser estrés, o algo así...-susurró Snape- Realmente me habías asustado, pequeño...

Le besó la frente.

-Voy a dejarte con Sirius para que hablen, seguramente él sabrá decirte cosas mejores que yo en este momento...-hizo una seña a Sirius para que se acercara.

-No...-dijo Potter abriendo los ojos- no por favor...

-¿Qué?- Severus se sorpendió ante la negativa, pero creyó ver miedo en los ojos de Harry- tranquilo está aquí a unos pasos, puedo verlo, no te vas a quedar solo...

-No es eso...- su voz cada vez era mas queda.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero hablar contigo,papá...

* * *

**Hola!**

**N**o tengo más disculpas para explicar la demora que falta de tiempo...  
He vuelto a clases y los profesores ya nos han llenado de materia hasta las narices...

Espero que el capítulo guste y dejen comentarios.

Isabella-Nicandri  
Besos!


	10. El ciervo blanco

**_Aviso:_** _Todo lo que distingan de J.K Rowling, obviamente, no es mío.  
Sin intención de lucro, y todo lo que correponde a quien corresponda.  
_**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius se acercó rapidamente hasta donde Severus.  
Le sujetó por los hombros.

-Yo los dejo solos, entonces...-se acercó a besar a Harry en la frente y luego le dio un apretón de manos a Severus transmitiendole calma- _"No te caigas...Estoy contigo"_

Severus sonrió.  
Harry lo había llamado papá.

-Dime, ¿Que querías decirme, hijo?

-Quería decirte, papá...-sonrió-que necesito un tiempo...

Sev se asustó un poco.  
¿Harry le llamaba papá y luego le decía que necesitaba tiempo?

-No lo he dicho bien...lo siento... no es un tiempo para lo que sucede entre nosotros, no te asustes...es...es Hogwarts lo que me preocupa...

-Claro...-se sentó a los pies de la cama, calmando eso que se le había apretado en el interior-¿Haz pensado en algo?

-En realidad, he pensado en muchas cosas,una de ellas es que desde este viernes empiezan las vacaciones de invierno, son tan solo dos semanas....y aunque eso significa descanso, no creo que sería suficiente...

-¿Que tal un mes?-soltó Snape.

-¿Qué?

-Qué que tal un mes, Harry...-sonrió y se acercó al chico- yo había pensado, que tal vez necesite acercarme un poco mas a tu vida...A la gente que amas, como Sirius...y había pensado que tal vez en las vacaciones podría, pero ahora que me dices lo de descansar...Podríamos intentarlo, seguramente Dumbledore nos dará la autorización.

-Gracias, papá- Harry se lanzó contra Severus- Me gusta como suena la palabra...

-A mí tambien, Harry...A mi tambien.

* * *

-¿Dónde dejo mis cosas?

La casa era enorme, siempre se veían en el mundo mágico y no conocía la faceta muggle de su padrino, salvo en el restaurant, que era donde lo llevaba cuando aun tenia que devolverlo a los horribles tios de Harry.  
_"Quiero asegurarme que hoy comas algo..."_ siempre le decía.  
Subió las ecaleras recorriendolo todo,mientras desde la entrada Sirius le respondía.

-Donde quieras Harry, esta casa es tan tuya como mía...-miró a Severus en la puerta, indeciso a entrar- lo mismo para ti, Sev.

El profesor sonrió y entró en la casa.  
Sirius debía estar ganando mucho dinero,porque la casa era practicamente una mansión.

-Creo que nunca se me habría ocurrido una mejor idea que la tuya, Severus...Traer a Harry al mundo muggle...creo que necesita un poco de descanso...

-Si, el mundo mágico lo presiona. Por la madurez que demuestra supongo que todos se olvidan que solo tiene 18 años.

-Pero aquí vamos a estar ambos para cuidarlo, va a ser un mes de descanso total para Harry y para ti...-lo besó en la frente-Mientras estemos con Harry se que no podremos hacer mucho, pero no quiero que lo nuestro se vuelva a perder...

-Pensaba decirselo- al ver la cara de impacto de Sirius sonrió- no inmediatamente, tonto...pero pensaba...que tal vez, más adelante...

-Tu quieres...decir...-sintió como el mundo se colapsaba- Quieres hacerlo oficial...

-Por supuesto, ¿Cuanto mas tenemos que esperar para ser felices?-suspiró- sólo espero que cuando Harry se entere no lo tome demasiado mal...

-Bueno, si no quieres que se entere por accidente, vamos a tener que ser cautelosos...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-murmuró meloso cerca de sus labios.

-Contención...al menos por este mes, no es tanto...

-Te esperé toda la vida,que va a ser- los pasos en la escalera le hicieron apartarse de Sirius-un mes.

-Tu casa es ma-ra-vi-lloooosa padrino...-Harry se acercó a ambos hombres, sonriendo- creo que esto es magnifico, incluso mas que tu restaurant...

-Supongo que eso es bueno, ¿Ya te instalaste?

-Si, elegí una de las habitaciones del segundo piso...-miro a Severus aún con sus maletas- ¿Que pasa?

-Tu padre hablaba conmigo sobre algunas cosas, pero tengo una habitacion lista pàra él, no te preocupes...-sonrió hacia Harry- ¿Que tal si te cambias ropa y después vamos a cenar?

-De acuerdo...-sonrió más feliz que antes- Esto va a ser genial.

Abrazó a Severus y a Sirius. Luego subió las escaleras corriendo.

-¿Que te parece una cena francesa?

-Me encantaría...-sonrió- Ahora, ¿Donde dejo mis cosas?

-Ven, te mostraré tu pieza...

* * *

Harry guiaba a ambos hombres que lo seguían con alguna dificultad.  
Había insistido en que él los llevaría antes del restaurant a su lugar favorito de Londres.

-Bien, llegamos...

Sirius y Severus se detuvieron y observaron el lugar.  
Una plazoleta con una fuente de agua en medio.

-Aquí venía a veces...-se sentó cerca de la fuente- me gustaba, antes estaba mas bonito...

-¿Dime qué hacía mas bonita esta plaza?-preguntó Severus mientras miraba hacia su rededor.

-Bueno...había una estatua de un angel por alla...y unas bancas ahí, ahí y allí...Y luces....cuando tía Petunia me mandaba a las seis o siete de la mañana a comprar algo para Dudley sabía que si pasaba por aquí habría luz...

-Cierra los ojos...-pidió Severus-imagínate el lugar...

El chico cerró los ojos y Sirius observó a Severus con atención. Este a su vez miro a su alrededor otra vez y luego centro su mirada en Harry.

-Abre los ojos...

Al hacer caso, Harry llevó las manos a su boca.  
Se aferró a Severus con un medio abrazo y observó.

-¿Era así la plaza que recuerdas?

-No...Esto es mucho mejor...Gracias, papá...

Sirius contempló la obra y sonrió.  
Era como cualquier otra plazoleta de Londres...Harry iba ahí por otra razón.

-Harry, ¿realmente era sólo por la luz que venías aquí?

-No...Pero es una buena razón, ¿No lo crees? Tengo hambre, ¿Vamos a cenar?

Severus asintió y Sirius no pudo evitar hacerlo.  
Caminaron de vuelta por aquella calle y entraron en una galería.  
En la galería los guardias saludaron a Sirius cortesmente e inclinaron la cabeza hacia Harry y Sev.  
Al llegar frente a un restaurant, Sirius les abrió la puerta invitandoles a entrar.  
El nombre hizo sonreír a padre e hijo.  
"El ciervo Blanco", resaltado en letras doradas y con la bella imagen tallada de uno de esos animales en madera, era el arco de bienvenida al lugar.

-Buenas noches, ¿Los llevo a su mesa?

-No se preocupe, Alan, los llevo yo.

-Buenas noches, señor Black. ¿Necesita algun camarero en especial...?

-¿Está Ameliê?

-Oui, monsieur...

-Dígale a ella que el señor Black reservó la mesa 6 para tres personas.

-Enseguida señor...

Sirius los condujo hasta una sala de "espera".  
Era el lugar en realidad un espacio de reunión con sillones, alejado de las mesas, donde normalmente Sirius reservaba para la resolución de negocios.

Tras algunos minutos de charla amena llegó nuevamente Alan y les invitó a pasar a una habitación interna.

-Esta parte generalmente la ocupo cuando viene Remus o Lucius...Tambien la he ocupado contigo Harry antes..."_es sólo para gente que quiero, Severus..."_

_-_Padrino, voy al baño y vuelvo...

-Te esperaremos adentro.

Harry desapareció tras una puerta y los dos hombres pasaron a la mesa.  
Se sentaron a ella, que estaba bellamente adornada y esperaron por la camarera.  
La chica, que no debía tener más de 20 años, apareció portando los menú.  
Tras colocarlos frente a los hombres, les ofreció vino y Sirius asintió, haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
La chica se retiró y Harry entró, sentándose.  
Retiró una de las servilletas de la mesa y se la colocó en las piernas.  
Al volver a entrar, con las copas, la chica se quedó de una pieza al ver a Harry, quien a su vez tan sólo pudo susurrar.

**"-¿Ameliê?"**

Gracias a todos los que han adherido esta historia a sus favoritos, que la han puesto en sus alertas o han dejado review...  
Pues, las clases si me quitan bastante tiempo, y me cuesta dejarles capitulo, pero aqui dejo uno.  
Besos!

* * *


	11. Amelie I Reunión con Voldie

Aviso:

_Lo que reconozcan, es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, todo lo demás, sólo mío =)  
Hago esto sin fin de lucros...asi...que como ya conocen el rollo...simplemente...  
**Enjoy!

* * *

**_

-Ameliê- Harry se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia ella- Te busqué, no sabes cuanto...Por Mer... Dios...No sabes...cuanto...

La chica seguía sin poder moverse.  
Harry la abrazaba y temblaba.

-¿Qué pasa Ameliê?

La chica dejó la bandeja a un lado y se abrazó a Harry.

-Tenía tanto miedo, Harry...Ese día me sentía mal -susurró- llegué de mañana al parque para decirte...

-¿Decirme qué?

-Ya no importa...Me quede con mi bebé...Tiene ya dos años...es una niña...

Sirius carraspeó a espaldas de los dos jóvenes.  
Harry se dió la vuelta y Ameliê bajó la cabeza, en signo de vergüenza.

-¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

-Padrino, recuerdas la plazoleta...ella era la razón...

-Ameliê...- sonrió- Yo soy el padrino de Harry y este es Severus...su padre...

-Un gusto, señorita.

Ameliê sonrió y rozó la mano de Harry.

-Ameliê...Ameliê...te extrañé tanto...¡me dejaste al cumplir los nueve meses!

-Lo siento, Harry...-susurró- Lo siento...

-Chicos, parece que ustedes tienen bastante de que hablar. Prefiero darles algo de privacidad...Yo y Severus nos vamos al bar.

-Padrino...

-Harry, quédate con Ameliê.Tienen hasta las doce, disfruten. Cenen, para algo soy el dueño y puedo invitarlos.

Sonrió y salió con Severus.  
Harry le corrió la silla a la chica y ella se sentó, mirando avergonzada.

-Harry...¿Que ha pasado con tus tíos? Pensé que tus padres estaban muertos...Estoy tan confundida...

-Amelië...yo tambien estoy confundido, mis padres murieron, pero mi padre no era quien yo creía y mi madre lo confesó todo en su diario...mis tíos me dejaron ir a los dieciseis...pero...no quiero hablar de ellos...quiero hablar de ti...

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, pequeño? He trabajado desde hace casi dos años aquí, tu padrino me dió trabajo...vivo en la trastienda del restaurante, Sirius no me cobra nada, me adoptó casi como a una hija...y a mi hija como su nieta...

-¿Tu hija vive aquí contigo?

-Claro, ¿Quieres conocerla?

Amelië se levantó y tomó de la mano a Harry.  
Pasaron por las cocinas y Harry saludó a algunos de los meseros que ya conocía.

Casi al llegar a las cocinas un hombre joven entró cargando a una niña sobre sus hombros.

-Má-ma...-gritó la niña al verla.

-¡Marcus! Baja a mi hija...¡Bájala!

-Sólo jugaba con ella- la tomó en brazos y la bajó de sus hombros- Buenas noches, creo que no nos han presentado...

-Buenas noches, soy Harry...

- Marcus, el hermano de Ameliê.

Marcus entregó la niña a Amelie y le dio un apretón de manos a Harry.  
La chica besó en la frente a su hija y luego se la pasó a Harry.

-Ella es Sophie...mi hija.

* * *

-Severus...

-¿Sirius...?

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró- Te noto distraído.

Cambio el gesto de atención a uno de cansancio.

-Me descubriste. Tengo algo que decirte...Pero no sé cómo hacerlo...

-Dímelo, ¿Desde cuando no puedes decir lo que piensas a la cara?

-Siempre he podido...casi...-le dijo mirándolo- pero ahora es algo serio...del tipo, "tenemos que hablar" y tú sabes lo que eso siginifica.

-¿Qué va mal, Sev?-preguntó asustado.

-¿Mal?- sonrió- Oh, no...me refería a importante...

-Claro...entendí mal...dime...

-Sé que durante todo este tiempo te has vuelto independiente...y que en realidad nunca te gustaron mucho los compromisos..ni a mí...Pero...  
- bebió algo de lo que había en su vaso y miró a Sirius- Aun tengo la casa junto al lago en el mundo magico y...Harry te quiere como un padre...Algún día, tras contarle a Harry de _nosotros_ espero que esa palabra sea formal...

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Quiero...saber...si, en caso de resultar bien las cosas...te gustaría ser el padrastro de Harry, además de su padrino.

-¿Q_uie_res d_e_c_ir_?- su voz se quebró momentaneamente

- Quiero decir, que si todo resulta bien tras mi servicio al Lord y la guerra nos es favorable...Si acaso tu estaría interesado...en ser...mi pareja por tiempo indefinido...

-¿Ser pareja formalmente? Algo como...vivir juntos...?

-No, mas bien algo como que seas mi esposo.

Bien, el tema de la delicadeza jamás fue su fuerte.  
Pero había que aceptarlo.  
Ninguno quería telenovelas rosas ni cintas ni unicornios.  
De eso ya tenían bastante, sobre todo de lo ultimo.  
Ambos querían encontrar paz.  
Llevaban años ente penumbras y necesitaban toparse con la realidad y ver un poco... solo un poco de luz.

Y Sirius la había encontrado.

-¿Que dices?

-Sí.Por Merlín, Si, si...

Rozaron apenas las manos sobre la barra.

-¿Vamos a caminar?

Salieron del resto-bar y caminaron calle arriba.  
Se tomaron de las manos y recorrieron la avenida bajo la mirada de algunos transeuntes curiosos.

Y de pronto...

Un grito...

Dos segundos después todo en camara demasiado rapida.  
Severus gritando y tocandose el brazo.  
Una luz destellando por entre la tunica y Sirius corriendo tras un "_ve con Harry" _de Snape.  
Severus corriendo a la oscuridad y desapareciendo.  
Harry quejandose de dolor de cabeza que casi lo hace botar a Sophie.  
Sirius entrando a toda velocidad en el restaurant.  
Harry...desmayandose.

Severus llegando a un lugar oscuro, envuelto en tunica negra y con una mascara plateada.  
Frente a el, Lucius Malfoy le sonrie al descubierto.  
Todos se sacan la máscara.

-Mañana, atacaremos a primera hora Hogwarts. Severus,¿Crees que pueda hacerse?

-Como los alumnos están de vacaciones no afectaría casi nada. Yo recomendaría esperar...Esperar a que Harry Potter vuelva al establecimiento, para que pueda ser derrotado.

-Harry Potter es un adolescente, pero...se está convirtiendo en adulto...¿Crees que exista alguna forma de que las dos semanas de vacaciones sean acortadas? Si el sigue creciendo, sé que su poder aumentará.Lo hará. Necesito algo rápido.

-Creo que podré convencer a Dumbledore. Desde hace algunos meses consulta todo conmigo antes de realizarlo; supongo que convencerlo no será tanto...el viejo ya no tiene toque.

-Así se habla. Bien, esperamos tu confirmación...nos volveremos a reunir.

Sombras oscuras desaparecieron en un instante.

Dos se fueron juntas.

* * *

-¿Sirius, que sucede?

-¿Puedes quedarte con Harry esta noche? Su padre a tenido un problema y yo debo ir con él.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry?

-A sufrido un desmayo, le ha pasado antes en este mes, se debe al cansancio de mediados de año.

-Sirius...-le besó en la frente- Cuídate. Yo me encargo de Harry.

Se colocó una bufanda y salió.  
Amelie se giró hacia la cama a contemplar a Harry durmiendo.  
Le arropó y luego arropó a Sophie que se había quedado dormida tras llorar casi una hora por asustarse al ver a Harry caer.

Mientras, en esa hora, la reunión de mortífagos se llevaba a cabo y Dumbledore tenía pesadillas.  
Sirius había escapado hasta una sala donde puso un cartel de "No Molestar" y tomando polvos flu de junto a una chimenea, volvió al mundo mágico.

Apareció en la casa de los gritos; siempre que aparecía en el mundo mágico iba allí primero.  
Al salir de el polvo que había levantado la ceniza de la chimenea apagada, divisó tres sombras.

Se avalanzó al reconocer a Remus en una de ellas.  
Luego vió a Severus y después al girarse a su izquierda...

a...

-¿LUCIUS MALFOY?

* * *

Se me borró toda la linda dedicatoria que había puesto aquí U.u

Gracias por seguir leyendo.  
En el proximo capitulo contestaré los review...  
Y...S.O.S.  
Creo que con los examenes de fin de año se me ha volado algo de la inspiración, así que HELP!  
Si alguno quiere que algo pase en el ficque crea problable, please! dígalo, quizá su comentario sea tomado en cuenta...  
Porque, por ejemplo, no sé que hace Lucius aquí...  
Deben ayudarme , hago pucheros xD

Bueno, sin mas limites que los horarios de mi colegio...me despido, hasta un nuevo cap!

Isabella Nicandri, saying Good bye!


	12. Scusa se ti amo Perdona si te amo

**Aclaraciones:**** H**arry Potter no me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcais es de J.K. Rowling o de alguna adaptación de la Wagner Bros.  
Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

M**iró a Severus tras la explicación de Lucius.

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto? O soy el último idiota al que decidieron contarle...

-Por favor, no lo tomes así...

-Remus...pensé que éramos mejores amigos...y Severus...confiaba en ti.

Salió del lugar corriendo en dirección a ...bien, no sabía muy bien a dónde iba, las lágrimas le impedían ver.  
Remus apoyó su cara en Lucius y Snape persiguió a Black.

-Sirius, detente...-corrió persiguiendo a...un perro?- Sé que eres más rápido como Hocicos, pero no te desharás tan facilmente de mí. Rayos.

Tropezó con una piedra, pero tras algunos segundos se recompuso y siguió corriendo hasta transformarse en un cuervo muy grande.  
Al darle alcance, se tiró en picada y al apoyarse sobre la espalda del perro se tranformó en humano, reteniendo a Hocicos bajo su control.  
Pese a lo firme que lo tenía sujeto Snape, seguía forcejeando, intentado zafarse del agarre.

Por breves instantes intentaba morderlo, pero pese a todo no logró sacarse de encima al profesor.  
Solo segundos después de darse cuenta de eso se transformó en humano.

-Suéltame...-susurró con la voz cortada por la rabia contenida- No soporto que me sigas tocando...Snape, sueltame.

Severus le soltó y Sirius se acurruco tomandose las piernas.  
Estaban en un prado, pero el rocío ya presente los mojaba.

-Te vas a resfriar, levantate.

-No me digas que tengo que hacer...¡Maldito traidor!

-No me llames así, por favor.

-Hoy me propusiste ser tu esposo...- dijo Sirius, apliacando sobre ellos un hechizo de confidencialidad, nadie podía oír la conversación ni ver sus labios moviéndose. Aunque no hubiera nadie alrededor-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Confiar totalmente en el otro... ¿¿Por que no lo entiendes??

-Sirius...Yo...Hace algunos años te pedí confianza, y te ofrecí la mía. Se que he fallado en dártela. Lo siento.-bajó la cara; las lágrimas cayeron aún mas copiosas que antes- Cuando hoy te he pedido ser mi esposo sabía a lo que me estaba comprometiendo. Por eso le dije a Lucius que tenían que hablar contigo... Yo quise hacerlo, pero no era yo quien debía hacerlo.

-Mira, sé que cuando empezé esto contigo Lucius iba a estar rondando... No importa si es un mortífago o lo que sea, fue tu familia durante mas de siete años...cuando yollegué a Hogwarts después de separarme de mi familia, los chicos también lo fueron, incluso Peter. Por eso, no pude matarlo y le mandé a Azkaban. Entiendo... entiendo, maldita sea.... tú no confías en mí...No confías en mí.

-Confío en ti, Sirius. Confío en ti...Te confíe, pese a no haberte hablado en años, a Harry, mi hijo...supuesto...pero ... hijo al fin. No se lo confiaría a nadie más que a ti. Ni Dumbledore ni Lucius...sólo a ti.

-A Lucius ni lo tomaría en cuenta, pero seguramente a Dumbledore sí...

-¿Con lo que le exige? Tiene 18 años...-agitó la cabeza contrariado-...y nos desviamos del tema. Necesito saber que me perdonas. Sirius, perdoname. Por favor...Perdóname, _mîa chiara e dolce stella_... (Mi clara y dulce estrella)...Perdóname.

-No por hablarme en italiano te voy a perdonar más rápido...pero, sabes que no estoy enojado, sino dolido... Volvamos con Harry, se ha desmayado por el llamado de Voldie, hijo de...Como le odio.

-Sirius...

El animago se levantó y se alejó un poco dando la espalda a Snape.

-Sevs...Si no te apuras te voy a ganar.

Sonrió.  
Sirius le había perdonado.

* * *

-Harry, creo que te has dado contra algo al desmayarte...

-¿Me está sangrando la herida en la frente?

-Sí-miró bajo la toalla y no había nada-... pero hace un momento...espera, ya no le pasa nada...¿Harry que está sucediendo?

-Amelîe...necesitamos hablar...

-Harry, ahora estás débil, yo puedo esperar.

-Ahora sí, porque después no voy a querer y creo que no me atreveré a decirtelo.- tomó aire- Mi linda _Ami_ (Amiga en francés y diminutivo de Amelie que es de origen francés) yo...

-No lo digas, Harry, ya lo sé. No hace falta. Yo también.

-No...Amelîe... Bueno, eso también- se sonrojó al igual que la muchacha- pero quizá después de lo que debo realmente, debo, decirte...cambies de opinión.

-Harry, sabes a que me refiero con lo de...

-Por supuesto. Yo también, pero no creí correcto decirlo en cuanto nos volvimos a ver-respiró-... Amelîe, ¿que sabes sobre magia?

* * *

-Sirius, antes de entrar, quiero saber. ¿Que te hizo perdonarme allí afuera?

-Nombrar al 'Jo de pu...-se guardó el coraje por un momento- Allá estamos en guerra. No quiero que si algo nos llega a suceder, a ti o a mí las últimas palabras entre nosotros sean de rencor. Te amo... maldita sea, te amo más de lo que puedo llegar a odiarte.

-Yo también te amo...

Quiso acercarse a besarlo, cuando Sirius se alejó.

-Alguien está usando magia en el restaurant.

Corrieron al interior.  
Sólo dos tipos de persona se aventuraban a usar magia en el mundo muggle: aquellos con licencia y ... algunos magos oscuros que no temían a las represalias.

-Harry...!!

* * *

**C**_ortito y sin mucha profundidad( eso creen uds xD) pero no me permití dejarles sin capi nuevo en tanto tiempo.  
¿Que estará pasando en el restaurant?  
¿Qué hacia Lucius Malfoy? ¿Por qué...por qué?¿Por qué?_

_Bueno, cualquier dudita, dejadla en algun review..al igual que criticas, tomates y elogios(si es que hay alguno U.u)  
No dejo respuesta a ustedes como prometi, pero más adelante, cuando les localice a todos :)_

**Isabella-Nicandri  
16-diciembre-1876**


	13. Amelie II 6 Grados de separacion lime

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pretenece...un suave lime...y ustedes ya saben de que va el rollo.  
Por lo tanto, solo queda decir,

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Entraron como una ráfaga hasta donde se masificaba la energía mágica: La última habitación. La habitación de Amelîe.

Allí vieron como los objetos de la habitación levitaban.

-Harry James Po... Snape- gritó Sirius- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada...es Amelîe.

La chica,que estaba de espaldas a ellos, se giró con la varita levantada.

Los objetos siguieron suspendidos en el aire.

-Sorprendente, puedes mantener el hechizo sin contacto visual.-la voz grave de Severus sonó imponente en la pieza-Increíble.

-Oh, lo siento- los objetos dejaron de levitar, cayendo cada uno sobre una mesilla o , en el caso del paraguero, en el suelo.

-Llevo dos años con una maga en mis cocinas. Jamás me dijiste nada. Tú, mi _hija_, deberías haberme dicho.

-Pero _papá_, tu tampoco me dijiste nada.

-¿Tienes licencia para magia?-preguntó Severus.

-Tiene apenas 21, por supuesto que...-intervino Sirius, viendose interrumpido por la chica.

-Tengo licencia.- dijo con soberbia- Por cierto, si Harry es Snape, ¿usted es el excelentísimo profesor Severus Snape?

-¿Que te ha dicho de mi Harry? Lamento decir que soy solo el profesor Severus Snape, padre de Harry.

-Harry no me lo ha dicho. Soy Amî Deveraux, espero que recibiera mis cartas y frascos. Sus pociones ayudaron a curar a mis compañeros.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-las voces de Sirius y Harry se escuchaban asombradas.

-Hasta hoy...debo la vida de mi pueblo a tu padre, Harry.- se acercó a Severus- Es un placer conocerle.

Lo que siguió cualquier persona en Hogwarts hubiera corrido a auxiliar a la chica.  
Estaba abrazando al hombre mas temible del mundo mágico inglés.

-Ya, ya... si al fin de cuentas los salvaste tu. La poción matalobos mejoró mucho en tus manos, a mi me ha ayudado más; un colega ha controlado sus impulsos.

-¿Ella fue quien mejoró la poción para Remus?

La chica dejó de abrazar a Snape.

-¿Cómo es que todos no nos conocimos antes?- dijo la muchacha- Es una coincidencia que el punto de union seamos todos...

-No...-susurró Harry- es el destino.

* * *

Tras contarle la historia de sus padres a Amelie, Harry contó la historia de como se había conocido con ella.

-Estaba yo en la casa de los Dursley, era el pimer dia de las vacaciones y yo...ya me sentia pésimo. Así que fui al parque, escapando de la vigilancia de mis tíos. Y me quedé dormido en un banco del cansancio, en pleno sol. Y ella se acercó a despertarme. Me ofreció quedarme junto a ella en su manta en la sombra. Creanme, no podía no ser amable con ella y acepté. Ella había escapado de su casa y estaba embarazada, aunque supongo que no sé mucho de ella verdaderamente. No sabía que fuera bruja. Aunque la persona que es no ha cambiado, supongo.-sonrió.

-En realidad no había escapado de casa. Mi padre me echó al saber de mi embarazo. Conocí a Harry con 19 años y 4 meses de embarazo. Vine al mundo muggle a buscar a mi madre, por su apoyo. Pero lo único que encontré fue rechazo. Mi madre no soportaba el mundo mágico y que yo fuera bruja era una aberración; aun pese a ello, me dio una habitación. Harry y yo empezamos a vernos durante las mañanas y muy tarde en la noche. Él creía que yo había escapado de casa y que no tenía apoyo. El fue mi apoyo, el fue quien me convenció de quedarme con mi bebé.

-Recuerdo que le dije que si no quería criarlo podría hacerlo yo. Que si necesitaba dinero, yo tenía...y que siempre podría contar conmigo.

-Entonces tenías 16 y me dijiste casi a los 3 meses de conocernos que dejabas la casa de tus tíos para irte con tu padrino y me asusté. Llevaba mi vida entorno a Harry y a mi trabajo de mesera, nada mas ocupaba mis días. Yo...no sabía que hacer. Harry me había acompañado a las ecografías, había pagado al médico lo que no cubría ni mi sueldo ni mi programa de salud. Él me había dado cariño cuando todos me habían dado la espalda.

-Tú fuiste también un gran apoyo...

-¿Que fue lo que pasó, entonces? - preguntó Sirius interesado en la historia- porque Harry no pudo irse a vivir conmigo.

-Bueno, en ese tiempo, Harry me dijo que me iba a seguir viendo. Y yo seguí yendo... en ese tiempo no tenía claro que iba a hacer al dar a luz, y Harry me dijo que el se encargaría de Sophie si yo no podía criarla. Y yo le prometí que así sería... pero...al cumplir los nueve meses... llegue de mañana sintiendome mal y no alcance a esperar a Harry. Y me fui al hospital. Hubiera deseado que el estuviera ahí.

-Yo llegue esa mañana muy tarde porque había tenido castigo en la noche. Y nunca mas volví a verla hasta hoy.

-Yo...no pude volver al parque después de tener a Sophie...en cuanto la tuve en mis brazos la quise para mí...y me dio miedo que Harry la reclamara. Ahora sé que no lo habría hecho, pero tuve tanto miedo...

-Y supongo que ahí es donde entro yo...-dijo Sirius- Si es verdad lo que me dijiste, despues de un mes en el hospital por complicaciones del embarazo volviste a tu trabajo, pero tu puesto ya estaba ocupado.

-Si... Y tenía cuentas hasta el cuello. Mi madre al verme sin trabajo me echó de casa. Si no podía pagar lo que comía no servía ahí. Y te conocí a ti, Sirius, mientras estaba en el hospital tratando de que el programa de salud pagara un poco de lo que yo necesitaba. Tu andabas buscando a un doctor, creo...

-Si, y te encontré a ti. Y escuchaba como le hablabas al señor de la ventanilla explicando tu situacion. Y te contraté. Y cuando me dijiste que tenías una hija pequeña y la vi tan adorable te dije que podía venir contigo, que a todo les haría mucha gracia verla y cuidarla. Y me dijiste que no tenías donde estar...y yo te invité al restaurant. Te asustaste, esa vez, creyendo que yo esperaba algo de ti, pero viste el restaurant y luego...bueno, luego te fuiste volviendo parte de mi vida y ahora te quiero como a una hija.

-Y yo a ti como un padre...- le besó la mejilla- eso has sido para mi estos dos años.

Harry y Sirius se volvieron hacia Severus.

-Y tú, ¿como la conociste, papá?

-En realidad, con Amelîe, que yo pensaba que se llamaba Amî, no nos conocimos en persona hasta hoy. Hace casi siete años ella me contacto por carta, en su pueblo había un hombre lobo que estaba convirtiendo a la población en licantropos como él. Amelîe buscaba una cura y yo solo pude proporcionarle lo suficiente para hacerlo mas llevadero. Ella...ella consiguió que los genes licantropos se extinguieran de alguien transformado en menos de... ya no recuerdo mucho el tiempo, yo lo llevo experimental. Lo importante es que hace hasta dos años ella me mandaba cartas con agradecimientos y compartiamos nuevos descubrimientos. Ella aportó mucho a mis investigaciones sobre la pocion matalobos. Dberías contarles tú como funciona tu formula...es la mejor entre las dos.

-La formula que me mando tu padre, Severus, controlaba los impulsos. Yo logré algunos avancez, como que de 2 a 3 días de transformado puedo revertirlo totalmente, superior a ese tiempo y hasta un año puedo hacer que la persona controle se transforme antropomorficamente y con control mental. Después de ese período no lo he probado con nadie.

-Lo he hecho yo- intervino el profesor- los resultados después de dos años de ocupar tu formula son realmente sorprendentes. El fue transformado a los 9 años, tiene casi mi edad y no presenta transformacion violenta, tan solo sufre dolores por la transformacion, que es mucho mejor si lo comparamos con que antes sufria esos dolores, mas los de las heridas provocadas en batalla y el poder herir a alguien querido. Ahora la mente sigue presente durante las transformaciones.

-¿Tú eres la salvadora de mi mejor amigo?- susurró Sirius, con la voz afectada- No sabes cuanto te debo...cuanto te debemos todos...

-Por favor, me voy a poner roja...-bajó la cabeza Amy.

**Después de un rato**

- Ha sido un placer compartir con ustedes esta noche, pero debo arreglar algunos asuntos para mañana.

La repentina despedida de Severus les dejó sorprendidos. Harry alcanzó a tomarle del brazo antes de que se levantara.

-¿Qué sucede?

- Debo preparar Hogwarts... El traidor quiere atacar antes de que se cumplan dos semanas...-respiró- Se me ha encargado que haga lo posible por regresar al establecimiento a los alumnos y debo idear un plan...

-Descansa esta noche y mañana te ayudaremos todos, Severus- sonrió comprensivo- no te hará bien ahora, debes descansar...y creo que yo tambien lo haré, ya no estoy para manejar tantas emociones en un día y hasta tan tarde. Creo que me marcharé.

-Yo... desearía poder quedarme a conversar con Amelie... No alcanzamos a decir mucho antes...

Miró expectante a Severus al igual que Sirius.

-¿Tienes una recámara más? Además de la de Amelie.

-Tengo la de Harry...de cuando se quedaba aquí.

-Entonces quédate, y pasa la noche aquí. No quiero estar preocupado de tu seguridad...Confío en ti.

Se levantó de la mesa y dio un beso en la frente a Harry.

-Un placer conocerte al fin, Amelie.

-Igualmente.

La chica se levantó de la mesa al igual que lo hicieron todos y se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de Sirius y Snape, quienes salieron del restaurant y se subieron al vehículo del animago.

-Pensé que no ibas a dejar a Harry quedarse...

-Lo pensé, pero...confío en él- sonrió- Además, necesitaba estar contigo...antes de...Mira Sirius, eres la persona que más quiero, junto con Harry...y no puedo mentirte, ya no. Esta va a ser la batalla final. Voldemort no quiere dejar que Harry se siga perfeccionando.Y nos ha preparado de todas las formas posibles. La orden podrá contratacar y ni Voldemort ni ningun mortífago se lo verá venir... el plan de salvación, incluye sacrificios y... tu tienes la tutela de Harry.  
Quiero, que si algo me pasa...

-Callate. No quiero pensar en ...- se estacionó, en pocos minutos habían llegado a la casa- Mira, bajemonos del auto, durmamos esta noche y mañana ya pensaremos.

-De acuerdo...

Pero en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Severus siguió con su platica.

-Sirius, debemos hablar ahora.

-De acuerdo, pero deja que me ponga el pijama antes.

-Claro...¿Te preparo un té?

Sirius sonrió.  
Asintió y se dirigió a su habitación.  
Severus había recordado que le gustaba tomar té antes de dormir.

-¿De menta o naranja?-preguntó Sev gritando hacia la habitación.

-Naranja- gritó Black en respuesta.- Con...

-Dos cucharadas de azúcar y un poco de limón.

-Exacto- rió internamente.- ¿Podríamos hablar aquí en la pieza?, me siento cansado.

-Claro, termino aquí y voy contigo.

5 minutos mas tarde iba con una bandeja con una taza de té de naranja y un panecillo.

-Me di cuenta que casi no comiste en el restaurant, así que te traje un...-entró a la habitación viendo a Sirius secandose el pelo, sin camiseta y con unos short (N/a: Sé que es típico, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa)

-Panecillo...Amo esos panecillos...los había comprado para compartirlos con ustedes.

-Pero casi no comiste, así que...-dijo manteniendo la compostura- deberías comer ahora.

-De acuerdo. ¿No te molesta si me quedo así?, el calor es casi insoportable en esta casa.

-Me gusta mucho como te ves así... Ahora, tomate el té mientras voy a dejar esta bandeja.

Salió de la habitación, dejó el utensilio en la cocina y regresó pocos minutos más tarde.

-Este té está realmente bueno, Sev-dijo Sirius- Deberías probarlo.

Tomó nuevamente un sorbó y cerró los ojos disfrutando el sabor.

-Muy, muy bueno...

-¿En serio?- se acercó a Sirius- Creo que tendré que probarlo.

Sirius extendió la taza hacia Severus, quien se acercó a ella, pero se desvió y siguió hasta los labios de Sirius, donde posó los propios.  
Abrió lentamente los labios del animago, permitiendose la entrada en esa boca, que sabía a una mezcla de naranja, limón y Sirius, el que de a poco había ido dejando la taza en el buró junto a la cama.

-Tienes razón...está delicioso.

Esta vez el animago le dió un pequeño pero apasionado beso.  
Mientras este duraba, Severus fue atraído hacia la cama, donde quedó tumbado sobre Sirius, con una rodilla apoyada a cada lado de él.

Al separarse, quedaron viendose las caras. La respiración de uno chocaba contra la del otro. Snape se acercaba lentamente, cuando miró a Sirius morderse el labio y sonrio, besandole la mejilla, tierna y largamente.  
Luego bajo dando pequeños besitos por la barbilla, donde apoyó sus manos y levantó la cara a Sirius.  
Acercó los labios a los de Black y los acercó más y luego los alejó juguetonamente, haciendo a Sirius ponerse nervioso y temblar bajo él.

-¿Pasa algo, Sirius?

-Es que... Bueno... Tu sabes; jamás llegamos...TAN lejos...

Besó con pasión los labios del hombre sobre él.

-Entonces haremos esto memorable...- Dijo sentándose; quedando con la cara a la misma altura que Sirius.

Atrapó con ternura los labios de Sirius y acarició el pecho desnudo de este, que a su vez desabrochaba los molestos botones de la camisa de Severus, quien se detuvo al notar el temblor en las manos de Black.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres? Podemos parar aquí, no me molestaría.

-Yo... quiero ser totalmente tuyo, Sev...- susurró- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo

Volvió a besar esos labios con ternura.

-Pero no es necesario que sea hoy.

Sirius se aproximó hasta el oído de Severus y susurró: "No quiero esperar más", seguido de una mordida en el lóbulo del profesor.

Se abrazó al hombre como si en eso se le fuera la vida.  
Volvió a repetir la frase que antes había dicho y miró los ojos de Snape.

-Si quieres parar, en cualquier momento, tu sólo tienes que decirmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió y se recostó a un lado de la cama, invitando a Severus a tener el control.  
Este, terminó de desabrocharse la camisa y se la sacó, junto a la camiseta que llevaba debajo.

Se recostó en la cama y se giró hacia su prometido.  
Le acarició la cara con una mano y luego volvió a besarlo, pero ya sin tanta ternura y mas pasión.

Mientras se besaban, Sirius desabrochaba el pantalón.  
¡Que bueno que Severus no llevara cinturón!, porque se hubiera hecho un lío.  
Separaron su labios y entre ambos se deshicieron de la prenda, que ya Sirius había desabotonado y bajado el cierre.

-mhf- suspiró Sirius, al sentir la manos de Severus recorrer su espalda hasta la parte baja.

Retiró la ultima prenda del cuerpo Sirius y luego la propia, quedando ambos completamente desnudos.  
Se colocó sobre el animago, sentandose en su regazo.

-¿Hay algo que no te guste?-preguntó Severus, preocupado.

-Nunca he... tu sabes... esta sería la primera vez que yo...

-¿Primera vez?-parpadeó- ¿Jamás...? ¿Nunca, nunca?

-Nunca, nunca...Siempre esperé por ti. Sólo te quiero a ti.

-¿Merezco tanto, Sirius? Tu sabes que yo estuve con Lilly.

-Pero fue antes de estar conmigo...¿Tu has estado con alguien más?

Movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Severus, "no quiero esperar má-a-s..."- repitió meloso, bajando las manos entremedio de ambos cuerpos- Quiero ser tuyo. Ya!

Snape sonrió.  
Recordó que bajo él no había ningún crío.

-¿Ningún juego previo?- besó el cuello- Mira que podría hacer mucho...

-Se..ve..rus- suspiró entrecortadamente al sentir los labios de él en su pecho y las manos en la parte baja de su espalda- Yo también puedo jugar.

Entre ambos acariciaron y besaron la piel del otro una y otra vez.  
Pasaron minutos, mientras Sirius cada vez abrazaba las piernas a Severus y este se posicionaba entre ellas.  
Cuando estuvo listo, empezo a preparar al animago, mientras susurraba palabras cariñosas en sus oído.

-Arg...-un quejido de parte de Sirius que hizo que se detuviera.

-¿Te hago daño?

-No...sigue- si las palabras de Sirius no hubieran sido suficientes, el aspecto del animago no podía pedir más.  
Los labios entre abiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración entrecortada...y las piernas que cada vez se cerraban mas contra la cadera de Severus, pidiendo  
mas contacto con la piel.

-¿Estás listo?- susurraba entrecortadamente Severus.

Sirius asintió.  
Ya no pensaba, sentía. Y lo que estaba sientiendo en ese momento le llenaba.  
La unión con Severus. Algo que esperaba hace tanto tiempo. Algo con lo que soñaba en sus noches de calabozo.  
Aquello que logró salvar de los mortífagos.

Sintió como Snape se mantenía tranquilo sobre su pecho, acompasando la respiración.  
Y luego le sintió moverse.  
Una...dos...montón de veces y a él siguiendole el movimiento, abrazandose ahora con las manos, faltando dedos con los que acariciar esa espalda.

Tras varios minutos de caricias y susurros inintelegibles, Severus se desplomó, feliz y sonriente sobre Sirius, sin separarse de él hasta varios instantes después.

-Eres maravilloso...-susurró Sirius- Sencillamente... maravilloso.

Snape se acostó a un costado, tranquilizando la respiración por segunda vez esa noche.  
Black se giró, hasta acurrucarse contra su pasó un brazo protector sobre Sirius.

-Te amo...- dijo besandole la frente.- te amo...

-Yo también, dijo en un susurro.

Tomando su varita, que reposaba en el piso junto a la ropa, estiró las mantas sobre ambos.  
Abrazó mas firmemente a Sirius, ahora que las fuerzas le volvían al cuerpo.

-No quisiera hablar de esto ahora, Sirius, pero... Esta batalla a la que el traidor está llamando va a ser la última.

-Sev... No hoy...Por favor. Hoy somos tu y yo. No hay nada mas.

Sopesó un momento sus opciones.  
Prefirió la que no arruinaba esa noche.

-De acuerdo, descansa.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Se besaron por última vez esa noche.

-Nox.

Y las luces se apagaron.

* * *

**Se que me salió larguito pero no podía cortarlo.  
Es mi primer lime...así que no sean muy exigentes please...**

**No me siento muy bien en estos momentos, así que no respondo mucho.  
gracias por seguirme...y esperen al proximo capitulo.**

**Isabella-Nicandri  
**


	14. Familia

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben de que va el rollo...pero por si acaso, nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece y el resto es todo mio, no lo copien. Sin fin de lucro :D

**Avisos del capítulo :** Harry conocerá a alguien muy especial...

* * *

El sol de la mañana le dio en la cara.  
Se estiró un poco hacia los lados y abrió los ojos.  
No reconoció la habitación.  
Empezó a pensar y recordó la noche anterior.  
Sonrió y se asustó.

¿Y si Harry hubiera llegado?

Miró hacia su costado inferior y encontró la cabeza de Sirius reposando en su pecho.  
Se giro un poco mas y vio el reloj de la mesilla.  
Las 6.30 de la mañana.  
Y eso que estaba de vacaciones.

-Buenos días, Sevv.

Sirius se había despertado con un movimiento de Severus.

-Buenos días, Sirius. ¿Llegó Harry?

-No.¿Te has asustado?-preguntó besando el pecho de Snape.

-No, pero aún no sé cómo decírselo-le levantó el rostro- ¿Vas a estar conmigo cuando se lo digamos?

-Amor... Ya nada podrá separarme de ti.

* * *

-Harry...-escucho una voz entre sueños- despierta, Harry.

-Mjfh- murmuró.

-Harry, va a llegar tu padrino en cualquier momento a buscarte, me acaba de llamar.

-¿Ah?-abrió los ojos, enfoco un poco, se puso las gafas y miro a la muchacha- ¿Amêe?

-Si. Cariño, en dos minutos fuera de la cama, te arreglas, comes algo del bufé y esperas a que Sirius venga. No quiero que me rete por tener a su ahijado hasta tan tarde flojeando- le sonrio maternal.

-Ami...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Por si más adelante no te lo puedo decir... Te quiero.

-Yo igual :)

* * *

-Amor, llamé al restaurant y Harry se está levantando- le informó Sirius a Severus en cuanto el profesor salió del baño- Le dije a Amêe que vamos a ir a buscarlo luego.

-Que voy a ir a buscarlo, querrás decir. No intentes levantarte.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien...fuiste delicado. No me hiciste daño.- bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó preocupado- No sé, es tu primera vez y... debe ser incómodo, ¿no?

-Al principio, es incómodo. Pero después... no sé como explicártelo...Se siente bien. Es realmente hermosa la sensación. Me sentía una parte de tí.

-Y lo eres- le dijo acercándose a besarlo- pero, ¿Duele?

-Anoche un poco, pero ya nada- le devolvió el beso- ¿Te gustaría probar?

-Ya tendremos tiempo para eso, te espero en quince minutos. Te tengo una sorpresa.

* * *

Al llegar al restaurant, Sirius ni siquiera tuvo que bajarse, Harry estaba esperando en la entrada, mientras cargaba a una risueña Sophie y conversaba con Ami.  
Al subirse al automovil ninguno de los hombres comentó lo que estaban pensando, pero ambos se miraron risueños en los asientos delanteros.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Harry ya dentro del auto, Snape manejando.

-Es una sorpresa.

-¿Ni siquiera una pista?

-Harry, hace algunos años pensaste que no tenías familia o que la que tenías era horrible. Ahora me tienes a mi y a Sirius. Pero quiero que conozcas a alguien mas.

-¿Tienes pareja? Porque si tienes a alguna mujer a tu lado me encantaría conocerla...

-Es una mujer Harry, pero no tengo pareja. ¿Haz pensado alguna vez en tus abuelos?

-¿Abuelos?-miró con ojos luminosos a ambos hombres- ¿Tengo abuelos?

-Mis padres aún viven y pese a que con mi padre no me he llevado muy bien, mi madre creo que estará encantada de conocerte... a ambos.

-¿Crees que nos recibiran? Sería genial tener abuelos. ¿Se alegrarán de conocerme? Y si no soy lo que esperaban?

-Harry, no te preocupes. Te van a adorar. Tu abuelo siempre quiso un nieto y mi madre... Bueno, ella es como es.

-¿Cómo son? ¿Como es mi abuela? ¿Que cosas le gustan? ¿Y a mi abuelo?

-Mantengamos el misterio hasta que los conozcas, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Podríamos llevarle flores? O algún regalo...¡Estoy tan emocionado!

* * *

Detuvo el auto tras algunos kilometros de viaje.  
Habían parado en una florería y Harry ya no estaba tan nervioso.  
Ahora el nervioso era Severus.

-Y_a_ l_l_e_ga_m_os-_anuncio Snape - La casa de tus abuelos Harry.

-Genial...¿Como me veo? Luzco bien, verdad.

-Estas genial Harry. ¿Por que no bajas las flores y te adelantas un poco?

-Seguro.

Bajo obedeciendo la sugerencia de Sirius y camino hacia el portico.  
Su padrino en el interior, acariciaba la mano de Severus.

-Vamos, no hagas esperar mas al va a salir bien, estoy contigo.

Snape aprovechó que Harry les daba la espalda para besar las manos de Sirius.

-¿Estas listo para conocer a mis padres?

-Vamos profesor Snape, no querremos que Harry nos venga a sacar de la van.

Se bajaron, oyeron el bip de la alarma del auto y vieron a una mujer asomarse en la ventana.

-Buenos días, ¿Buscan a alguien, caballeros?

-Buenos días, ¿sigue siendo esta la casa de Eileen y Tobias Snape?

-Sí, ¿quien los busca?

-¿Podría decirles que Severus esta en la puerta?

-¡Niño Severus! Oh, por Dios, cuanto ha crecido...Soy Lissette, ¿No me recuerda?

-Lissette, podrías venir a abrir, hace un poco de frio.

La mujer desapareció al interior de la casa y en unos minutos la tuvieorn delante de la puerta.

-Señorito, no lo veía desde que era casi un niño...La señora Eileen esta tejiendo. Don Tobías ha estado en cama...Usted debe venir por eso...pero pasen, pasen, no se queden ahí. -Entraron y ella les sonrió, retirandose. Volvio algunos segundos mas tarde- La señora los espera en el comedor.

Avanzaron por un pasillo siguiendo a Severus.  
Al entrar al comedor una anciana los miró sonriendo.  
Se levanto lentamente del sillón, apoyada en un bastón.

-Severus, ¿en verdad eres tu?-se acerco y le abrazo- Oh, mi niño, por fin ... ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi por ultima vez. Estas tan delgado y palido... Tu pelo esta igual de desordenado que siempre,per mira nada mas, ¿Que tenemos aqui?

-Mamá... Ellos son Harry y Sirius querían conocerte.

-Pero mira nada mas... Mucho gusto, soy Eileen la madre de Severus.

-Muu...mucho gusto- Harry extendio las flores- le trajimos flores. Espero que le gusten.

-Cariño, son preciosas. Un placer, Sirius.Y diganme, ¿A que debo su visita? Te has enterado de la enfermedad de tu padre, ¿verdad.?

-No, mamá, no sabía a cerca de mi padre, ¿esta muy mal?

- Deberías ir a verlo... esta en su habitación.

-Permiso. Mamá, vuelvo en unos minutos, ¿Por qué no hablan con mi madre?

-Despreocupate Severus, ve con tu padre.

* * *

La mujer llamó a Lissette y esta les sirvió té.

-Y díganme, ¿son amigos de Severus? Tu te ves muy joven, ¿eres acaso uno de sus alumnos?.

-Señora Eileen, nosotros nos vimos una vez hace unos dieciocho años, no sé si se acordará de mi.

-Por Dios, ¿eres el chico Black? No te había reconocido, recuerdo que llevabas el pelo mas largo.¿Como has estado? ¿Aun vives con Severus? ¿Ustedes...?

-Nos hemos reunido nuevamente hace algun tiempo, por Harry.

-¿Y quien es este caballerito que ustedes se reunen por el?

-Es mi ahijado y, pues, Severus es...

-Oh, no me lo digas. Conozco esos ojos, son los de esa niña Evans. Eres su hijo ¿verdad?-Harry asintio, nervioso- Me enteré de la muerte de tu madre, lo siento. ¿Severus es tu padrino, tambien? Recuerdo que cuando pequeños ellos eran muy buenos amigos.

-No, señora, Severus no es mi padrino. El...el es...

-Señora Snape,lo que el chico trata de decirle es que, Severus...en su juventud...- se calló al ver a Eileen retroceder hasta sentarse nuevamente.

-Oh Dios...¿Es tu padre?¿Eres mi nieto? Digan algo...

-Si, yo soy su nieto.

* * *

**Hola!  
Desaparecida total, lo siento mucho.  
Al fin puedo publicar un capitulo, mi pc no abre correctamente y pues, no puedo publicar al menos que ocupe otro.  
¿Que opinan de la historia?  
¿Quien cree que a Eileen le ha pillado todo como para in farto?  
Tranquilos, que estimo mucho a la "abuela" de Harry y nada pasará...claro, que me pidan lo contrario en reviews...  
Por que van a dejar, no?**

**Isabella :)**


	15. Snape's Home

**Aviso:** Desde el momento en que te metes a FANFICTION, sabes que voy a cambiar la historia que conoces por algo muy distinto. En esta historia en especial es Slash, Harry es hijo de Snape y pronto mas sorpresas y cambios de caracter, por lo que es semi-Au... o Sea en realidad es bastante AU.  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

-Mi niño precioso, _ven _siéntate aquí junto a tu abuela. Me llamarás Eileen, ni se te ocurra abuela, aún me siento joven-viendo a Harry que quería hablar le hizo callar- sht, sht...no quiero replicas, he esperado por años una noticia así, querido. Oh, por Dios, criaturita. Me has devuelto a mi hijo.

Harry se acercó hasta esa anciana que le miraba tan cariñosamente.  
Le abrazó, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del sillón.

-Sirius, cariño...-pareció retroceder en sus recuerdos- Harry, ¿cuantos años tienes?

-Tengo dieciocho cumplidos hace algunos meses.

-Cariño -dijo, dirigiendo a mirada a Sirius- ¿Cuando lo supiste?

-Harry y yo lo supimos con certeza cuando cumplió los dieciocho, aunque yo lo sospechaba. Severus tampoco lo supo antes, creo que de haberlo sabido no habría tardado tanto en volver.

-Ya me contarán toda la historia. Eres todo un muchachito, Harry...Debo admitir que no me recuerdas mucho a Severus de muchacho, pero supongo que saliste mas a tu madre.

-Creo lo mismo...- hubo un silencio incomodo unos segundos, pero Harry preguntó-¿Está muy enfermo mi abuelo?

-Tu abuelo está delicado de salud, pero no te preocupes, son las heladas las que nos hacen estas cosas a los viejos.¿Quieres ir a verlo?

-Me encantaría.

* * *

Avanzó con sigilo hasta la habitación de su padre.  
Hace dieciocho años que no cruzaba ese corredor y la última vez había gritado, mucho y cosas muy feas.

Al llegar frente a la puerta dio unos toques en la madera y al escuchar "Pase", tomó el pomo y abrió.

-Buenos días, padre-susurró, porque de alguna forma su voz se había atascado en su garganta.

-¿Quién está ahí? He escuchado la puerta abrirse, ¿eres tu Eileen? ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? No logro escucharte nada.

-Padre, soy yo, Severus.

El hombre en la cama se incorporó un poco en la cama.  
Esa voz nuevamente.

-¡Eileen!¡Eileen! estoy escuchando de nuevo su voz...

-Padre, soy yo, realmente soy yo. ¿No me reconoces?

-Acércate hasta la cama si eres de verdad, acércate, acércate.

Se acercó decidido. Prendió la luz; la habitación estaba a oscuras.

-¿Me reconoces ahora?

Vio al viejo estirar la mano hacia el aire y se dio cuenta, había un velo en los ojos de su padre.  
Acercó en shock la cara hacia esa mano, la que el viejo pasó por su cara incontables veces.

-Muchacho...no sé ya hace cuantos años no te veo y tienes arrugas...pero esa nariz no puede ser otra que la de Severus...-una lágrima rodó por los ojos del ciego- Eileen lo logró...Porque fue por ella que has venido, ¿verdad? Siéntate por ahí...Estás más delgado, creo. ¿Sigues tan pálido?¿Qué pasa que no te mueves?

-Tus...tus ojos...

-Son cosas irrelevantes ha esta altura, me hubiera gustado verte una última vez antes de irme. Pero aún tengo tu recuerdo aquí- tocó con dificultad su cabeza varias veces.

-Oh, padre si hubiera sabido antes...

-No, no,no,no. Fue mi culpa que te fueras. Tu madre...ella sufrió mucho por mi culpa antes y después que te fueras,¿sabes? A mi me tocó sufrir después. Pero ahora has vuelto...

-Sí. Trajé a alguien que necesitaba conocerlos.

-¿Has traído a alguien, Severus?

-Bueno, no exactamente como lo estas pensando,padre. Mamá debe estarse enterando en este momento en el living...

-¿De que tu pareja es hombre?-Severus se detuvo en lo que iba a decir- Tu madre ya lo sabe, desde hace dieciocho años mas o menos, ambos lo sabemos.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo..?

-Por tu sorpresa supongo que no es eso lo que venías a decir...Después hablaremos de eso otro, no nos molesta...Ahora, ¿quien ha venido contigo?

-Hoy he traído a alguien más. Hace casi 29 años conocí a una chica. Se llamaba Lily Evans, luego pasó a ser Lily Potter. Ella tuvo un hijo, Harry, hace mas de dieciocho años. Yo hace unos meses me enteré de que ese chico ... de que Harry es mi hijo. Hoy lo traje a conocer a sus abuelos.

-¿Un hijo? Severus, tienes un hijo...- el viejo rió con una risa cristalina de anciano-pero que haces ahí quieto, ve a buscarlo.

No hizo falta que Severus se moviera casi nada; por la puerta vio a su madre junto a Harry y Sirius caminando hacia ellos. Por como le miraba Sirius, supo que ya todos sabían.

-Por el pasillo viene mi madre con Harry.

-Si, escucho las pisadas...¿Quien más viene contigo?

-Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque los aludidos entraron por la puerta.

-Harry, Sirius, les presento a mi padre.

-Tobías- la voz de Eileen salió temblorosa de sus labios- Ha venido alguien a vernos...

-Ya me lo ha dicho este muchachote. Harry acércate a la cama, déjame reconocer a mi nieto.

Harry se acercó hasta las manos que el hombre estiraba.  
Al tocarle la cara notó la cicatriz en su frente, la piel suave, el pelo desordenado...y la nariz.

-Oh, al menos un Snape que no heredó la nariz ganchuda...debes estar orgulloso. Es un placer conocerte.-le revolvió un poco el cabello- Un gusto conocerlo a usted también, señor Black.

-Lo mismo digo señor Snape...

-Tobías, por favor, no estoy tan viejo. ¿Se quedarán a almorzar?

-No creo que podamos...

-Vamos, acabo de conocer a mi nieto, no me negarás pasar un tiempo con él...además, hace años que no vienes a casa. Al menos quédate por tu madre.

-Sería genial si pudieran pasar unos días aquí...

-Bueno...eso sería genial...- sonrió a Eileen y se giró hacia Severus-Papá,¿Podemos quedarnos?

-Por supuesto, Sirius también está invitado.- añadió su padre-¿Que dices?

Miró a Sirius, preguntándole.  
El otro asintió, sonriendo.

-Pues...parece que nos quedamos.

* * *

Severus miraba con ternura a su madre, hablándole a Harry en el otro extremo de la habitación, cerca de la chimenea, mientras él le decía a su padre lo de Harry mas completamente.

-Severus, cuando tu madre llegó hace casi dieciocho años diciéndome- paró de hablar y susurró- ¿Harry lo sabe? ¿Lo tuyo con...?

-No, aún no he podido decírselo...¿Qué opina mamá?

-Ella llegó contentísima a decirme que no estabas solo. Era todo lo que le importaba. Creo que podría haberte encontrado con un mutante y no le hubiera importado si estabas acompañado.

-Y tú, ¿Qué opinas?

-Lo importante Severus, no es eso. Es lo que opines tú. Somos tus padres, y yo ya he cometido bastantes errores como para no apoyarte en esto. Ahora eres un adulto y decides tu.

-Que bueno que opines eso, porque ayer le he pedido que sea mi esposo- susurró eso tan bajo que creyó que su padre no lo había escuchado, pero cuando le oyó reír casi carcajeándose, sonrió.

-Venga, tienen que contarme que han estado hablando. Severus, ¿que le has dicho a tu padre para que se ría tanto?

- Conversábamos un poco de la vida, nada más.

- Es tan grato oírte decir eso, Severus. Si tu padre se ha reído con la historia de tu vida, no ha debido de ser tan mala como...

"Cómo cuando estuviste aquí" completó Severus y su padre en la cabeza.

-No, en realidad he vivido bien durante toda mi vida, solo que antes me quejaba mucho. Ahora tengo todo lo que esperaba. Los he extrañado.

Sonrió hacia su madre y se oyeron unos toques en la puerta.

-Debe ser Sirius- anunció su padre- No, no te levantes Eileen. Severus,¿Me acompañarías a abrir la puerta?

Ayudó a su padre a levantarse de su asiento y caminaron hacia el pasillo y luego hacia la puerta.  
Al abrir la puerta, Sirius no alcanzó a dar mas de dos pasos cuando Tobías extendió la mano.

-Sé bienvenido a mi familia, Sirius.

* * *

Después de instalar las maletas en un solo cuarto, puesto que al momento de decidir quien quedaba con Harry en la misma habitación los hombres no pudieron escoger, almorzaron todos juntos como una gran familia feliz.  
Harry sonreía.  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía con una familia que le perteneciera.  
Sí, en la madriguera se sentía bien, pero, aunque los Weasley lo acogieran no eran su verdadera parentela y tras lo de Ginny no había vuelto a verlos.  
En cambio ahora tenía no sólo un padre con Sirius, tenía a Severus.  
Aunque su relación no había empezado bien, con el tiempo había ido descubriendo al hombre tras la máscara cetrina de severidad y le había gustado lo que había.  
Nunca había asimilado la figura paterna; James fue su padre, pero jamás le conoció salvo por algunas fotos de Hagrid. Dumbledore le quería y cuidaba, pero no era alguien muy presente y le exigía mucho, demasiado quizá.  
Sirius y Severus se habían esforzado por mostrarse como ejemplos paternales.  
No cambiaría el tiempo perdido si lo que obtenía era esto.  
Le gustaban las cosas como estaban.

-Cariño... ¿Harry? ¿Te sientes bien?

La voz de Eileen lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y le sonrió.

-Lo siento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos; ¿Que me decías?

-Quería saber si acaso no estabas muy cansado, casi llegaron a tomar desayuno con nosotros.

-No, estoy bien... En realidad, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan bien.

Eileen sonrió y le tomo la mano por unos instantes.

-Espero que no les moleste, pero Tobías no puede estar mucho fuera de la cama. El frío afecta su respiración.

-No te preocupes mamá. Y papá no te opongas, que luego vamos todos a conversar contigo a tu habitación.

-Gracias, Severus. Eileen, si no te molesta, podrías dejarlo a él ayudarme, necesitamos charlar un momento a solas.

-Claro, para mí sería un placer estar con estos dos muchachos.

-Gracias

* * *

La tarde pasó casi volando para Severus mientras conversaba con su padre, quien solo quería insistirle para que dejara su renuencia a pasar muchos días con ellos. Había argumentado que debían volver Harry al colegio y el y Sirius a trabajar.  
No había querido decirle que no podían quedarse muchos días porque eran llamados a una guerra de la que él ni siquiera sabía su existencia.  
Cuando su padre anunció que se sentía demasiado cansado para seguir conversando, volvió a la sala junto a su madre y Harry.

-¿Que pasó con Sirius?

-Nada, creo que no le cayó muy bien algo del almuerzo... Se ha ido a recostar un momento.

-Voy a ir a ver que tal está. Ustedes espérenme aquí, vuelvo enseguida- besó a su madre en la frente y revolvió el pelo a Harry.

Al llegar junto a Sirius, este lo miró triste.

-Sirius, ¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé, me duele un poco la cabeza y no puedo dejar de pensar en algunas cosas, es simplemente eso.

-¿Necesitas un analgésico o algo?

-¿Podrías sólo abrazarme?- Severus se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó- ¿Por qué escucho tus pensamientos, Severus? Prometo que no estoy ocupando Legiremancia y logro oírlos.

-¿Estás seguro?- Sirius asintió- No lo sé...Quizá lo de anoche dejó algún enlace entre nosotros; tu sabes, cosas así de especiales tienen su propia magia- sonrió- Pero es eso lo que te tiene así...¿Escuchar mis pensamientos?

-Es tu subconsciente lo que me asusta. ¿Sabías que piensas matarte con tal de salvar a Harry?

-Pero todos estamos dispuestos a hacerlo de ser necesario...

-Severus, yo planeo morir en la batalla protegiendo a Harry si es necesario...¿Porque entonces te veo organizando tu funeral?

-Es difícil de explicar...

-**Inténtalo.**

* * *

**Capítulo nuevo Up =D  
Ahora, deseo preguntar algo:  
¿Alguien ya sabe cuáles son las parejas aquí?  
Bueno, obviamente Sev/Sirius, pero algo más?  
El próximo capitulo a votación: La conversación entre Severus, Sirius, Lucius y Remus o la continuación a este y lo otro mas adelante?  
Alguna sugerencia, tomates, aplausos, o piedras?  
Ya sabes, clickea en "Reviews" ;)**

**Isabella-Nicandri  
Klaudia**


	16. Sacrificios y verdades I

**Aviso**: Harry Potter es totalmente de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. y la cosa...No genero ninguna ganacia escribiendo y de hecho me cobran por el internet... Así que sin fin de lucro y solo por diversión.

* * *

_-Es tu subconsciente lo que me asusta. ¿Sabías que piensas matarte con tal de salvar a Harry?_

_-Pero todos estamos dispuestos a hacerlo de ser necesario..._

_-Severus, yo planeo morir en la batalla protegiendo a Harry si es necesario...¿Porque entonces te veo organizando tu funeral?_

_-Es difícil de explicar..._

_-**Inténtalo.**_

* * *

Se giró hacia la pared, intentando esquivar la mirada de Sirius.

-Todo es para protegerte a ti y a Harry.

-¿Y quien te protege a ti, Sev?

-No necesito que me protejan... si algo ha de pasar, pasará. Hay nuevas razones para luchar en mi vida.. y no la necesito si los pierdo.

Sintió unos brazos tomándole los hombros para girarlo.

-No entiendes, que no importa cuanto nos tengamos el uno al otro con Harry, desde ahora y hace algún tiempo nosotros también te necesitamos a tí. Ahora, ¿Podrías por favor decirme que estás planeando?

-Ha sido algo desde lo del traidor. El quiere que se adelanten las clases porque no puede dejar pasar la guerra mas de dos semanas. El quiere que sea ahora y yo, bueno... he pensado que quizá, si un profesor de Hogwarts muere, los alumnos estarían obligados a ir a su funeral.

-Demonios... ¿si un profesor muere?-lo abrazó mas fuertemente- Severus, encontraremos un modo mejor... algo se nos ocurrirá.

-No pienso morir realmente- sonrió hacia Black- No ahora que por fin puedo estar contigo...Si hay alguien que puede infiltrarse en Hogwarts, soy yo...si todos creen que he muerto, nadie se preocupará por mi dentro del colegio...y eso para el Lord es lo que conviene. Cuando ataquemos, lo haremos desde adentro.¿Entiendes?

-Severus... a veces me das miedo- suspiro- aunque me has aliviado, un poco. Con esto se da por empezada la ultima batalla, supongo.

-Es lo que va a pasar.

-Hay que decirle a Harry.

-Eso es lo que no sé cómo hacer. No sé cómo decirle que su mayor miedo, con lo que ha tenido pesadillas durante toda su vida esta por llegar...

Se alejó de Sirius y caminó hacia las escaleras.  
Black le alcanzó casi corriendo, tomándole la mano.

-No te preocupes. Yo estaré contigo.

* * *

-Abuela Eileen, ¿A mi padre siempre le gustó mi madre?

-Claro, cariño...Tu madre vivía a dos casas de aquí. Con la madre de ella nos conocimos cuando eramos adolescentes y luego nuestros hijos se conocieron;desde los 4 o 5 años estaban juntos. Cuando se hicieron novios no fue una sorpresa para nadie.- bajó la mirada- Si no hubiera pasado nada con Severus, yo creo que aún seguirían juntos de vivir tu madre.

-¿Qué pasó con mi padre?

Eileen miró al suelo.

-Tu abuelo odiaba la magia. Le echó a los once años de casa por ir a Hogwarts y yo me fui a vivir a otro lugar con él... Lamentablemente cuando amas a dos personas tan contrapuestas debes optar por una... y aunque en un principio elegí a mi hijo, luego necesité a mi esposo. Jamás se arreglaron... yo perdí a mi hijo por tantos años ...y...

-Lo siento abuela, no quería ponerte triste.

-Tranquilo cariño... Si no lo has notado tu trajiste a Sevvie de vuelta. Te adoro por que despues de todo las cosas si se arreglaron para Severus: Te tiene a ti, a Lucius y a Sirius. Y ahora que volvió a casa nos tiene a nosotros, aunque ya haya formado su propia familia.

-Apenas y me tiene a mí, creo que aún ama a mi madre, aunque ella ya no esté con nosotros.

-Tu padre dejó de amar de esa forma a tu madre hace muchos años...De hecho, creo que tiene pareja.

-¿Pareja? Imposible, desde hace cuatro meses sólo pasa tiempo conmigo; y con mi padrino hace algunos días...-Eileen le miró con intención- ¿Mi padrino? Por Dios, abuela no. Ellos se odian, si han compartido todo este tiempo es por obligación.

-Pero si viven juntos desde que tienen dieciocho años, cariño. Entiendo que tal vez no entiendas su relación, pero...

-Eileen, creo que se equivoca- bajó la cabeza apenado- Mi padrino pasó 13 años en Azkaban por error y hace varios años que se estableció en el mundo muggle.

-¿Trece años en Azkaban? Todo este tiempo creí que Severus estaba acompañado, mi pobre chiquillo.

-Abuela, creo que aunque mi padrino hubiera estado libre, no habría compartido con Severus Snape aunque de eso dependiera su vida...

-Dulzura, y dime, ¿Que han hecho todo este tiempo? Me dices que ha compartido con ustedes ultimamente... Les ha presentado a sus padres... Incluso, en este momento tu padrino se sentía mal y ¿quien fue a verlo? No es por asustarte, sé que decirte que tu padre y padrino son pareja, no es una de las cosas que quieres escuchar hoy en día, pero...

-Por Merlín, abuela, tienes razón

Escucharon pasos en las escaleras y Harry se asomó a verlos.  
Venían conversando.

-Hola, padrino, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí; tu padre me ayudó con ello.

- Entonces, ahora que se siente bien Sirius y ya que con Harry están por primera vez aquí ¿por qué no van a visitar la parte posterior de la casa? Hay un paseo hermosisimo, y no lo digo sólo porque lo hice yo, sino porque de verdad lo es...Vamos Severus, tú conoces el camino.

-De acuerdo, mamá.

* * *

-Y esos de allá son Jazmines, y estas amapolas.

-¿Sabías que las semillas de amapola saben exquisitas en masitas? Algunos de mis chef las ocupan en comidas mas elaboradas, pero yo las prefiero en galletas.

-No sabía de su uso culinario; en pociones, se usa en muchas de las tranquilizadoras, sus semillas calman leves ansiedades.

-No lo sabía, cada día se aprende algo nuevo, supongo.

-No es por molestarlos, de verdad, pero, ¿cuando planeaban decírmelo?-Harry jugueteó entre las flores, oliendo algunas.

-El qué Harry-Sirius le miro con una sonrisa mable- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Ustedes saben a que me refiero...-les miró fijamente y se colocó serio- Algo me ocultan y deseo saberlo.

-Se me olvidaba que captas todo más rápido que el resto de los chicos, Harry- dijo Sirius- Habíamos conversado con Severus sobre hablar contigo.

- Y ahora vamos a decirtelo- dijo Severus, tomando la mano de Sirius.

* * *

- Por favor, Remus- la voz de Lucius era casi un grito histérico-_ No...Resiste..._

* * *

**Hola!**

Me merezco lo peor, lo sé, pero tiempo de colegio, no se si saben, pero muero entre las pruebas y mi cafetera, alias "computador", que no me deja publicar y tengo que ocupar el de mi padre ...

Puesto que decidieron seguir con lo de Severus y Sirius acá un pequeño trozo de cómo avanza todo.  
Eileen, la abuela entrometida, jeje, pero buena al fin.  
Me parecio bien dejar el suspenso con Lucius y Remus, ¿Que estará pasando?  
Se viene la batalla final, ¿quien esta a favor y quien en contra?

Sus reviews con quejas, o cualquier comentario de elogio sera bien recibido.  
Trabajamos para ustedes y con ustedes, sugieran algo que quieran leer y encantada lo consideraré.  
Isabella-Nicandri  
Klaudia


	17. Sacrificios y Verdades II

_- Ustedes saben a que me refiero...-les miró fijamente y se colocó serio- Algo me ocultan y deseo saberlo._

_-Se me olvidaba que captas todo más rápido que el resto de los chicos, Harry- dijo Sirius- Habíamos conversado con Severus sobre hablar contigo._

_- Y ahora vamos a decirtelo- dijo Severus, tomando la mano de Sirius._

* * *

_- Por favor, Remus- la voz de Lucius era casi un grito histérico- No...Resiste..._

**Verdades y Sacrificios II **

-Lucius, regresa con Narcissa, voy a estar bien...

-Remus, no puedo dejarte aquí. Acaba de atacarte una partida de dementores..

-Si te encuentran aquí, te van a acusar de algo. Soy duro, Lucius... - sonrió debilmente- Además, ya mandé una señal...

-Estas tonto si crees que puedo dejarte solo mientras llega la ayuda; me mantendré justo aquí hasta que alguien llegue. Ahora, silencio..

Le besó ligeramente.  
Remus no respondió el beso.

* * *

Sirius intentó soltar la osada mano de Severus, pero no lo logró. Por el contrario, este lo tomó mas fuerte.

-Harry, no quisimos dejarte fuera de esto...

-Severus, ¿De verdad Harry ya sabe?

-¿Qué se supone que sé? Aún no me han dicho nada.

Harry se alejó de vuelta a la casa.  
Medio segundo después ambos adultos le seguían el paso.

-Harry, espera...

-¡Harry!

Entraron en la casa y encontraron al chico junto a Eileen.

-Ahora ustedes dos nos van a contar toda la historia.

Severus dejó pasar a Sirius y cerró la puerta.

-o-

Lucius miraba hacia todos lados tratando de ver movimiento en el bosque esperando que alguien viniera ya por Remus.  
Tras el beso y la inmovilidad de el licántropo se había desesperado.  
Si Remus había enviado un patronus para pedir ayuda jamás llegaría.

-Remus, mantente atento, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a llamar a Severus. No sé a quien más recurrir ...

-Ya pedí ayuda.

-Escúchame, no voy a esperar que Arthur Weasley llegue media hora mas tarde pudiendo llevarte donde Severus.

Se alejó un poco para enviar un mensaje mágico a Snape.  
La respuesta no demoró en llegar.

* * *

-Harry, ¿quieres por favor sentarte junto a mi madre?- se apartó un poco para mirar a ambos cuando el chico había seguido su instrucción- Sé que están ansiosos por escuchar la historia entre Sirius y yo, pero necesito que Harry entienda que si no le contamos antes es porque desde hace algunos años su padrino y yo no estábamos juntos y ahora que nos reencontramos estamos recien aliviando algunas cosas. Necesitas saber Harry, y puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras por no contarte, pero te pido que no te enojes conmigo por amar a tu padrino y que por la gracia de Merlín él me quiera a mi. Mamá, si a ti no te había dicho nada es por que cometí muchos errores siendo un muchacho, pero ahora quiero ser sincero contigo, con papá, con Harry y con Sirius.

-Yo... no estoy enojado, papá. Sólo, quiero saber... No necesito más secretos en mi vida.

-Es lo mismo que digo yo, cariño. No más secretos.

-Está bien, ahora...

-Déjame empezar a mi, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acu...- pero antes de terminar de hablar apareció el mensaje de Lucius en su bolsillo. Al sentirlo, lo sacó y leyó rapidamente.

Apenas seis palabras: "Remus herido. Confirmación lugar seguro. Aparatar."

-Remus está herido.

* * *

-Severus dijo que podemos ir con él, pero debemos aparatar...¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-Si me sostienes... Lo siento, estoy tan débil.

-No importa, vamos a hacerlo. Sujetame, ¿de acuerdo?

Sintió el tirón en medio del estómago típico del aparatar.  
Las náuseas aparecieron en cuanto fue apoyado nuevamente contra el suelo, está vez dentro de la casa de Eileen.

-Gracias por responder tan rápido.

-Sirius, Harry, ayundennos con Remus. Lo siento mamá, luego te explicaremos.

-Buenas noches, Eileen- la voz de Lucius se perdió mientras subían la escalera.

Arriba, sin saber muy bien que pasaba, Harry acomodaba los cabellos de Lupin, mientras Severus y Lucius aparecían una serie de objetos y Sirius los iba a acomodando.

Algo parecido a un estetoscopio fue puesto en el cuello de Severus y con ello escuchó, al igual que todos en la habitación, el corazón al pasarlo por el pecho de Remus; lo que extrañó a Harry fue el latido que se escuchó cuando lo pasaron por el vientre.

-Harry, baja con tu abuela, luego hablaremos...

-Pero...

-Harry, baja ya- la voz de Severus se escuchó autoritaria y el chico abandonó la habitación- Ambos están normales, Lucius. Puedes calmarte ahora. Voy a tratar de estabilizarlo. ¿Ataque de dementores?

-Sí...

- ¿Avisado?

-No, fue un envío caprichoso.

-No fue algo caprichoso; están atacando a la gente que rodea a Harry. No creí que fuera a atacar a Remus... Debí tenerlo vigilado.

-Fui yo quien descuidó a Remus.

-No se culpen... Lo que necesitamos ahora es llevar a Moony con Pomfrey.

-No podemos. Poppy está a cargo de Hogwarts y si llevo a Remus, van a haber muchas preguntas.

Nunca en todo lo que hablaron, Severus dejó de atender a Lupin.  
Sabía que los dementores cansaban al individuo, más que causarle un daño real.  
Sin embargo con el secreto que mantenía el licano, la pérdida de energía podía resultar en gran daño.  
No podía preparar las pociones curativas en casa de su madre, tendrían que volver a Hogwarts.

-No, Severus. Vamos, no va a estar seguro en ningún otro lugar más de lo que está aquí. Tu sabes que estará bien aquí. Confío en ti.

-Gracias, Sirius. Pero puede haber problemas, no quiero que mamá se altere con ello.

-Severus, vamos a proceder con calma. Tu mismo has oído el corazón de Remmie. Tu has dicho que estará bien.

-No...

-Vamos, cualquier poción que ocupe Poppy la preparas tu, y si es un ataque de dementores necesitamos herbovitalizante.

-Está bien. Soy el doctor de emergencia de los mortífagos, algo podré hacer.

Abajo Eileen explicaba a Tobías que habían llegado más amigos de Severus y Harry trataba de no enojarse, ni explotar ni desmayarse.  
Después de treinta minutos esperando que alguien bajara a explicarle algo, subió.  
Al entrar a la habitación, Severus estaba colocando una clase de suero a Remus. No sabía que los magos ocuparan eso. A él jamás,y no habían faltado las ocasiones para hacerlo, le habían puesto eso.

-Harry, creí pedirte que bajaras- Terminó con Remus y miró a Lucius - Estabilizado, consciente y ahora sólo tengo que conseguir más poción.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Harry encaró a los adultos frente a sí- Quiero entender, tener confianza, pero aquí estoy con dos de ustedes que son ¿pareja? cuando siempre se odiaron y a Lucius Malfoy como invitado de honor...y a Remus herido, atacado, y con el señor Malfoy como el más preocupado..¿Puede alguien explicarme lo que sucede?

-Harry...

-Nada. Quiero la verdad. Ahora.


	18. Sacrificios y Verdades III

**_Graacias por la paciencia, todos los derechos de Harry Potter a sus respectivos dueños, y esta historia MIA !_**

_-Harry..._

_-Nada. Quiero la verdad. Ahora._

* * *

-Sentémonos un momento todos, por favor - Severus se sentó- Mi vida y las de todos los que estamos aquí en esta habitación han sido complicadas. Lo sabemos.  
Esto Harry, el grupo de adultos que ves aquí fue para mí lo que para tu padre, padrino y Remus fue "Los Merodeadores"... Nosotros no alcanzamos a ponernos un nombre antes de que las cosas se echaran a perder... Te íbamos a contar una historia con tu padrino en la sala, junto a tu abuela. Pero creo que ahora debemos partir un poco antes. Quizá Remus se sienta cansado para esto...

-Cualquier malestar te avisaré. Ya me siento mejor, creo que fue más el terror que cualquier otra cosa.

-De acuerdo. Siendo así, empezaré... Cursábamos séptimo año, cuando tu madre y James ya hablaban sobre la vida después de Howarts... Yo había roto toda la amistad con tu madre, por llamarla de la manera en que todos aquí saben. Fue el más terrible error que cometí, pues la herí.

-Vamos, Severo, estás contando esto mal... Señor Potter, sé que no nos llevamos bien y sinceramente lo lamento. Pero Severus es un gran amigo y se culpa de muchas cosas que no son realmente culpa suya. Sabíamos que la guerra con o contra Voldemort iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Mi padre fue un mortífago antes que estos fueran servidores de Tu-sabes-quien...

-Voldemort, si no lo nombra es como si le temiera...

-De hecho, lo llamé por el nombre y luego no, porque dos menciones de su nombre es una señal que envíamos los mortífagos para llamar por el resto... Como iba diciendo, mi padre... El me guió en el descubrimiento de todo lo estúpido de este mundo: las clases sociales, la lucha correcta, ser un Malfoy...Imbecilidades. Y cuando el señor tenebroso llegó, mi padre fue el primero en unirse a él... y en señalarme cómo el mejor candidato para iniciar un grupo de seguidores.  
Yo... yo en ese tiempo ya tenía claras mis preferencias, Potter. Sabía quien me agradaba, sabía quien no, fingía que me agradaban los que odiaba y fingia odiar a los que amaba. Cursábamos séptimo año y ya teníamos programada la vida. Pero Hogwarts trataba de unir a las casas... sobre todo a Slytherin y Gryffindor.  
En los últimos meses de ese año tuvimos un problema en nuestras salas de estudio y tuvimos que utilizar mas que nunca la biblioteca... Así, yo necesitando un libro sobre...Bueno, algo que ignoraba. Pregunté y lo tenía Remus Lupin. Gryffindor.

-Recuerdo ese día, quemaste la portada de mi trabajo de Herbología por error...o apropósito, no sé.

-A propósito, para poder hablar contigo. Lo siento, Remmie, pero me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía...

- No entiendo a donde van con esta historia.

-Sigue escuchando. Nos unieron en grupos de trabajo y por algun motivo asesino del profesor de Defensa, nos pusieron a mí y a Severus con Remus y Sirius...

-Como sea, sigue.

-Lo que fue pasando no lo entendí muy bien, Remus y yo congeniamos bastante bien aún cuando tu padrino siempre buscaba mosquearnos... Severus sólo se mantenía en silencio y pasaba de todo. Pero a finales de ese año me ofrecieron convertirme en un mortifago y a tu padre tambien. Ambos debimos unirnos: yo, porque mi padre me mataba de no continuar y Severus porque su corazón estaba demasiado dolido y todo le daba lo mismo.

Lucius suspiró y tomó la mano de Remus.

-Cuando estábamos dentro, sólo queríamos salir, pero tu padre fue más inteligente y habló con Dumbledore y el le dio una alternativa. Yo, que estaba enamorado de Remus y aún lo estoy, tenía miedo de decirle en que me había convertido. No habíamos hablado jamás de sentimientos, jamás había podido tomar su mano ni darle un beso. Tenía tanto miedo...Pero entonces recibí una carta citándome a a Torre de Astronomía, Remus firmando. Fui y él, hermoso me dio un colgante de plata y me dijo que me amaba, que entendía si yo no lo hacía, pero que ya no aguantaba más tenerme al lado sólo como amigo cuando nadie mas veía. Y yo lo besé, lo besé hasta que me apartó y me dijo que tenía un secreto que podía alejarme. Yo tambien tenía un secreto y se lo conté, diciéndole que sólo era un espía infiltrado. Y el se convirtió en ...- movió la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos-A la mañana siguiente fui por él, esperé, cuando volvió lo llevé con Madame Pomfrey, cuando salió de enfermería me convertí en su mayor seguidor y después en novios. Y luego de salir de Hogwarts, nos casamos.

-Pero ustedes...

-Llevamos dieciocho años casados, Harry. Por protección el contrato lo hicimos en una comunidad muggle con dos testigos : Severus y Narcissa Black. Ella firma como testigo, pero en el documento firmado en el mundo mágico aparece como mi esposa, para ocultar las apariencias. No te preguntes como llegué a confiar en ella para esto, porque es otra historia. Lo importante es que Remus y yo estamos juntos desde entonces... Tenemos a Draco...

-¡Draco es hijo de Remus! ¿Y su esposa...? ¡Y Tonks! Teddy, pobre Teddy...

-Teddy es hijo de Remus y mío... Tonks es la única familiar viva de confianza de Narcissa y por ello ella surgió como alternativa cuando Remus quedó embarazado por segunda vez. Ahora que vamos por el tercero ella volverá a ser la pantalla de Remus, pero no están juntos. Al igual que yo no estoy con Narcissa.

-Remus...Estas esperando, nuevamente y yo ni siquiera me había enterado que en el mundo mágico los hombres podían concebir. Remus, tú, el más consciente de todos...

-No sabes lo que a costado mantener toda esta red en su sitio, Harry... Pero la profecía estaba lanzada: un chico moriría y eras tú o Neville. En cualquier caso debíamos tener un plan de protección.

-¿Tanto engaño vale la pena? ¿Draco sabe la verdad?

-Draco se ha metido contigo todos estos años por la simple razón de mantenerte a salvo...-señaló Lucius- aunque a veces no se note.

-Draco puede ser muy dulce cuando es realmente él... Ha sido difícil criarlo con tantas mentiras a su alrededor,pero ha ayudado en la crianza de su hermano y sabe toda la verdad. A ti no te dijimos nada porque no queríamos... No queríamos que bajaras la guardia sólo porque...

- Esperen. Ginny y Draco... ¿Es para protegerme tambien?

-Sí, pero no como crees...Nosotros sabemos más que lo que tu sabes.

-¡Si se me hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio ahora no sería todo confusión! Estoy arriesgando mi vida, porque tengo un pedazo de Voldemort en mí y soy la única persona que puede contra él si lo decide. Si destruyo cada pedazo de su alma, quedará un poco en mi y tratará de convencerme y he debido ser fuerte para no caer ya. Si hubiera sentido el apoyo, no sólo de Ron o Hermione o el profesor Dumbledore, sino de todos...saber que hay esperanza...Y ahora ni siquiera tengo a mis mejores amigos y ustedes... ustedes...

-Señor Potter, sinceramente todos hubiéramos querido eso. ¿Crees que para mí o Remus ha sido fácil mantener las apariencias de odio y criar a nuestros hijos con valores como la veracidad en este engaño? Quizá crees que ha sido fácil para Severus tener que separarse de Sirius por casi 18 años sólo por mantener al cuidado a quien no sabía que era su hijo, pero si lo era de la mujer que amaba, cuando perfectamente pudo haber ayudado de espía sin arriesgarse tanto. O quizá crees que sólo tu has sacrificado tu vida... Todos lo hemos hecho.

-Pero ustedes decidieron. Si yo no continuo, si Harry Potter, EL-niño-que-vivió, se cansa, TODOS me culparían. Todos...

-Harry- está vez Remus fue quien tomó la palabra- Eres casi un hijo para todas las personas en esta habitación. Sé que te hemos mentido, manipulado y engañado con el fin de hacerte un bien y con ello te has sentido peor. Crees que no te valoramos o apoyamos, y créeme que he estado años pensando que lo correcto era mostrarte toda la red en torno a ti. Puedes odiarnos si lo deseas, porque cada persona aquí a tenido su juicio personal para encontrarse lo suficientemente culpable de esta situacion que te involucra. Te amo, Harry, pero tengo a Draco, a Teddy, a Lucius y un hijo más en camino. Necesito que esta guerra se acabe. Necesito a mi familia unida. Quiero que Tonks sea feliz, al igual que Narcissa, Sirius y Severus... Quiero que tu seas feliz, Harry. Realmente lo quiero, Harry, pero la única solución está en tus manos. Sólo tú puedes ayudarnos.

-Harry, se que te prometí descanso, pero los últimos días... Las últimas horas, han cambiado completamente. Desde mañana debemos iniciar la última etapa de nuestro plan. Puedes odiarme, puedes detestarme cuanto quieras, pero este es el último paso. - Severus respiró pausadamente- Desde mañana, ya no nos queda tiempo.

-¿Que significa...?

-La batalla final ha empezado.

* * *

A** todos los seres maravillosos que me han escrito reviews, o que han colocado mi historia en sus avisos, graaaaacias !**  
**Lamento no haber actualizado hace taaanto tiempo, pero realmente entre terminar el colegio y empezar la U las cosas se complicaron su poco.**  
**Les subo estos dos capitulos a la seguidilla para que me esperen hasta el proximo, que espero se demore semanas y no dos años como este.**  
**Los quiero, los adoro, solo vivo para ustedes.**  
**Y ya saben, cualquier ideita que les surga, comenteen :D**


	19. El plan final: Odio

**Aviso**: Harry Potter es totalmente de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. y la cosa...No genero ninguna ganacia escribiendo y de hecho me cobran por el internet... Así que sin fin de lucro y solo por diversión.

**Aviso 2**: Lemon o intento de uno, así que si se lo topan por ahí, estan avisados.

* * *

Después del anuncio de Severus, el chico había salido de la habitación sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra y ante el intento de su padre de seguirlo, sólo había levantado la mano, deteniéndolo.

Tras una larga caminata en el patio, volvió a la habitación y no dejó hablar a nadie.

-Quiero una reunión mañana temprano con todas las personas involucradas en este plan final. No quiero más secretos, todo se me contará directamente a mí y no quiero, no quiero sentirme engañado nuevamente. No quiero dar segundas oportunidades. Al menos no por ahora. Y quiero que me expliquen lo que sucede con Ginny y Draco. No quiero hablar con nadie ni que nadie me hable hasta mañana o el dolor de cabeza me matará antes que Voldemort. Los odio, quizá eso mejore por la mañana, quizá no. Asientan con la cabeza si les quedó claro.

Todos los hombres de la habitación, uno tras otro, asintieron.  
La voz de Harry sonó tan quebrada y dura al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Remus, Sirius y, sorprendentemente, Severus se empañaron rapidamente después de que este abandonara la habitación.  
Ahora, Harry descansaba en la habitación contigua a donde los adultos acompañaban a Remus.

-Me odia, Sirius...-susurró Severus, después de minutos eternos- me odia...

-Nos odia a todos, Severus. Dejémosle descansar esta noche y mañana ya sabremos. Dejemos descansar a Remus y a Lucius tambien. Yo me encargaré de reunir a todos para mañana, tu deberías descansar.

-Sirius, no hagas como si no sintieras nada, has sido mas padre de Harry de lo que lo he sido yo...

-Pero si me acuesto no podré dormir. Me voy a volver loco, se me va a partir el corazón.

-Chicos, ustedes y Remus deberían descansar, no sé si puedan dormir. Yo me encargaré de reunir a todos en Hogwarts para mañana. Ahora simplemente descansen. Harry los quiere, ya les perdonará. A mí siempre me ha odiado, no hay por qué preocuparse.

-Gracias, Lucius- Severus susurró, aún emocionado- Sirius, abrígate. Te esperaré en el comedor.

-Pero... ¿Y Remus?

-Volveremos luego. No te molesta, ¿verdad Lupin?

-Vamos, Sirius, necesito dormir mientras estos chicos también estén durmiendo.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa estamos al alcance de un movimiento de varita.

Salieron de la habitación y Sirius tomó su chaqueta del perchero y siguió a Severus sin preguntar siquiera a donde se dirigían.  
Le siguió y cuando Snape se subió al lado del conductor, rapidamente él hizo lo mismo en el del copiloto.  
Cuando el motor del auto estuvo encendido, ambos ajustaron sus cinturones de seguridad.  
Severus condujo en un principio,para Sirius, sin saber a dónde se estaba dirigiendo.

Pasó cuatro veces delante de las mismas casas en la misma calle antes de detenerse frente a una.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Esta es mi casa... aquí es donde me desconecto cuando no estoy dando clases en Hogwarts.

-No sabía que tenías una casa en Londres Muggle.

-Hay muchas cosas que nadie sabe de mí. ¿Entramos?

Sirius se bajó del auto y tomó la mano de Severus cuando se reunieron delante del coche.  
Avanzaron en silencio y al entrar en la casa, Sirius notó olor a encierro en el lugar.

-No vengo acá hace años... Últimamente no he podido desligarme de Hogwarts tanto como he querido. Yo... Muchas veces quise volver a Londres,muchas veces.

-Severus...

-Tengo esta casa hace años... La compré hace mucho tiempo, cuando quería tener una familia y olvidarme de la magia...

-¡Pero si tu amas la magia!

-No cuando la veo convertida en un arma.

Habían avanzado por un largo pasillo mientras conversaban. Al final de este había un salón rodeado por estanterías llenas de libros.

-Sirius, necesito hacer algo con lo que Harry va a odiarme mucho más y necesito que tu finjas no saber nada... Si las cosas salen mal, espero que al menos él te tenga a ti para apoyarse... es sólo un chico...

-Tu no vas a morir, Severus. Te lo prohibo. ¡Dices odiar ver la magia convertida en arma, pero tu mismo la utilizas de esa forma!

-Y lo odio cada segundo, pero vale la pena si salvo al menos a Harry y a ti.

-Severus, ¿Sabes que es lo que odio yo? Que no veas que no importa cuanto luchemos contra Voldemort, si Harry pierde a una persona más se quebrará. Y si yo te pierdo a ti definitivamente, no podré ser el soporte de Harry porque no podré ser ni siquiera mi propio soporte.

-Sirius...

-Sirius nada, Severus- le rodeó por la espalda y se apoyó en su cuello- A la mierda con la muerte, no va a quitarme a nadie mas.

Se abrazó a la espalda de Severus y le besó el cuello.

-No hables de dejarme por favor. No hables de dejar a Harry, el te perdonará, ya lo verás. Nos perdonará a ambos y ... haremos planes y seremos una familia... Severus, por favor. Sólo, quédate esta vez.

Siguió besando el cuello de Severus, mientras giraba en torno a él para quedar de frente y entonces lo besó en los labios.  
Snape ya no siguió hablando, sólo se preocupó de responderle a Sirius con entusiasmo.  
Cuando las manos del animago se colaron bajo su camisa, hizo un giro de varita y los traslado a una habitación.

Colocó con fuerza, pero cuidadosamente, a Sirius en la cama y se puso sobre él.  
Se alejó un poco del roce de las manos del animago para tocarle el mismo.  
Levantó la polera que llevaba y le acarició los costados mientras besaba freneticamente su frente.

-Te amo, Sirius. Te amo, te amo, te amo- besó sus párpados y sus mejillas y su boca, deteniendose especialmente en ese lugar y luego siguió por su cuello - Mi bella estrella... Mi mundo... Mi prometido.

Le quitó la polera y lo besó nuevamente en la boca. Las manos de Sirius se detuvieron; emocionado por la pasión y ternura de Severus se había congelado.  
Lo notó, sin embargo, cuando al no responderle el pocionista hizo el amago de retirarse.  
Le tomó por detrás de la cabeza y le besó, respondiendo.  
Las manos de Severus bajaron por sus costados hasta el borde de sus pantalones.  
Tiritó levemente ante el contacto de los dedos en su cadera, tan delicados y posesivos al mismo tiempo.  
Cuando las manos desabrocharon el cinturón, tambien temblaban.

-Severus... te amo... te amo...

El profesor le tomó la boca con delicadeza, sin siquiera separar los labios,solo un beso que fue tranformando de dulce al sólo rozarle los labios a rudo al morderle el inferior e introducir la lengua entre ellos.

Terminó de desabrochar el pantalón mientras Sirius le desabotonaba la camisa.  
Metió las manos dentro de la tela del boxer del animago y masajeó, generando un gemido por parte de este.  
Besó su cuello y se fue acomodando hasta quedar apoyado contra la espalda de este y, ayudado por la flexión que hizo este, le quitó totalmente los pantalones y la ropa interior, llevandose con ello además, los zapatos.

-Sirius...

-Ssss..e..sev...

-Quiero que esta vez tú me tomes a mí- mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del ex- Gry y detuvo el masaje.

Sirius se voltéo a enfrentarlo y le miró fijo a los ojos.

-¿Estas... seguro... de que... es ..lo que...quieres?

Por toda respuesta, Severus movió su varita y quedó totalmente desnudo.  
Asintió para dejarle clarísimo a Sirius que eso era lo que quería.

Sus manos volvieron a la entrepierna de su _prometido_ - ¡que bien sonaba eso en su mente! - y sus labios a unirse a los de él, pasionalmente.

Sirius, no queriendo quedarse atrás, ayudó tambien a mini-Sev **(N/A: **lo he leído en muchos fics y siempre he querido usarlo**) **y poco a poco ganó la posición superior.  
En un momento en que se alejó para contemplar la expresión de Snape, este le siguió con el cuerpo, chocando ambas erecciones, una contra la otra.  
Ambos soltaron un gemido en conjunto y cuando abrieron los ojos, pues la impresión les habia hecho cerrarlos, se miraron picarescamente.

-Creo que ya estas más que listo, Sirius...

-Tal vez... pero tu no...aún...

Besó nuevamente los labios, párpados y en definitiva cualquier pedazo de piel al que iba teniendo acceso a medida que bajaba por el cuerpo de Severus.  
Besó su pecho, pero no se entretuvo mucho allí, si no que siguió besando y mordiendo, en ocasiones, hasta el límite establecido por la mota velluda del profesor. Allí se entretuvo, poniendo aun mas nervioso a quien recibía las atenciones bajo de él. Cuando sintió un estremecimiento por parte del pocionista, bajó más y tomó en su boca aquello que minutos antes tenía entre sus manos.  
Lo tomó delicadamente, solo la parte de arriba y despues de unas cuantas caricias suaves, siguió mas y mas abajo.  
Severus solo podía estirar sus brazos y arquearse un poco en el colchón.  
Cuando la boca de Sirius abandonó su extensión y siguió bajando, acariciando con la lengua su entrada, sintió un tirón en el estómago.

Trató de relajarse y hacerle el trabajo mucho más facil.  
En un momento sintió uno de los dedos de Sirius buscando acceso y a este subiendo con besos nuevamente por su pecho.  
Sus gemidos llenaron la habitación y prendieron mucho más al animago, que ahora intentaba con dos dedos.

Repartiendo besos, llegó nuevamente a la boca y allí se confundieron los gemidos de uno con los del otro, los suspiros fueron sofocados por lenguas hambrientas por compartir y los labios y dientes se mezclaban entre besos y mordiscos.

En un momento, Sirius no pudo contener más la pasión que sentía, al ver como Severus cerraba los ojos y dejaba de responder a sus besos, concentrandose en moverse sobre sus dedos.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó- Sev... ¿puedo?

El otro abrió los ojos y tras conectar las miradas, asintió, vergonzoso.

Lo besó eternamente, mientras se acomodaba en su entrada.  
Susurró palabras de amor y tranquilidad mientras entraba.  
No pudo evitar que a Severus le doliera, pero si que el dolor fuera mayor, quedandose quieto unos instantes.

-Te amo.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras en su momento de quietud, Severus empezó a moverse. Por primera vez, bajaba así sus defensas frente a alguien.

Se movieron en conjunto, a veces descordinados, pero juntos.  
En el momento en que Severus creyó sentir aumentar la presión dentro de sí, abrazó la cintura de Sirius con sus piernas y cruzó sus brazos, antes preocupados en acariciar el pecho de este, tras su cuello.  
La cercanía entre sus cuerpos, hizo que las últimas embestidas por parte de Sirius fueran mas quietas, pero no por ello menos profundas.  
Al terminar, dentro de Severus, quiso retirarse, pero el abrazo con las piernas de este se lo impidieron.

-Quedate... un... momento...- susurró el pocionista, tratando de acompasar su respiración.

Sirius sólo lo besó y con una mano le ayudó a descargarse él tambien.  
No tuvo que hacer mucho, pues al parecer toda la actividad reciente lo había dejado en el límite.

Sus corazones latían desbocados. Al caer sobre el pecho de Severus, no sabía si era su corazón o el del otro el que latía, pero no le importaba.  
Acababa de hacerle el amor al hombre con el que había soñado toda su vida. Al único hombre que había querido durante toda su vida.

-Esto ha sido... Wow...

-Ni que lo digas... para mí igual.

Sirius se acomodó hasta salir totalmente de Severus y este dejo de abrazarle.  
Le besó varias veces solo en los labios.  
Se recostó sobre el pecho del oscuro profesor y empezó a juguetear con el vello que allí se le presentaba.

-Severus...

-¿Sirius?

-No quiero que esto sea una despedida...

-¿De qué...?

Sirius suspiró y levantó el rostro encarandole, no dejando a Severus continuar y viendo todo el miedo que este mostraba en sus ojos  
Tardó un poco en volver a hablar, su respiración aun no era muy buena, aunque su corazón si ya estaba mas tranquilo.

-No te hagas el desentendido - consiguió articular tras un momento- Como último recuerdo no estaría mal, pero no quiero que esta, tu primera vez sea nuestro ultimo recuerdo. Esperarás a mañana, no quiero despertarme solo.

-Sirius, yo...

-Por favor. Hablaremos y las cosas mejorarán. Haremos un plan, pero no irás solo.

-Sirius, lo siento.

-No te disculpes si no lo sientes; si vas a hacerlo de todas formas...

-Lo siento, por haber pensado en hacerlo antes... No te dejaré solo. Recuerda eso. No pienso dejarte solo. Ni a ti, ni a Harry.

Lo dijo con tanta convicción que Sirius no pudo más que creerlo.  
Haber nombrado a Harry le había hecho darse cuenta que eso era real.

Trató de no pensar en Harry, en una habitación, odiándole.  
Por ahora, sólo eran él y Severus compartiendo su tristeza en el mismo lecho, tranformandola, aunque fuera por un momento, en felicidad.  
Con este pensamiento se acurrucó, sonriendo, contra su prometido.

Severus, cuando recuperó las fuerzas, tomó su varita y aplicó sobre ambos un hechizo de limpieza.  
Se quedaron dormidos poco después, uno acariciando el pecho del otro y el otro, acariciandole el cabello.

Al despertar al día siguiente, Sirius comprobó que Severus seguía allí.  
Por ahora las cosas se veían no tan oscuras como podrían.  
Sabía que podría ser la última vez que estuvieran así, durmiendo juntos.  
Sabía lo que podía pasar en la guerra. Sabía que podría perderlo.  
Pero, por primera vez, tambien estaba seguro que el amor de su vida no iría en una misión suicida al frente.  
Sabía que ahora tenía una razón por la que seguir con vida.  
No tan sólo Harry o él, como elementos separados.  
No.  
Lucharía y sobreviviría porque ahora eran una familia.

* * *

Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, me han llegado sus mensajitos y reviews y estoy muy contenta de ver que pese a todo siguen la historia.  
Ustedes me dan la fuerza para seguir escribiendo y espero que en unos pocos capitulos más esto vaya tomando la forma de un final y ustedes al fin puedan descansar de esta escritora tan poco constante. Y además, saber como termina todo.

Pido disculpas tambien por el lemon, es el primero que escribo tan... detallado... y sinceramente, creo que no es lo mío.

Los adoro, y espero que sigan, no los defraudaré y terminaré esta historia.

**Isabella-Nicandri  
****Claudia!**  



End file.
